The Affair
by littlemissvampire1854
Summary: Jacob's a millionaire but his marriage isn't what you would call conventional. His wife's a lesbian who's in a long term relationship with his sister. Renesmee is a college student and a mother to a two year old. What unites them is a love for no strings attached sex, but feelings start creeping into their situation. Is it too much for one of them to handle? AU Canon
1. Chapter 1

**An Idea. Enjoy.**

**JPOV**

Do you know what's tough?

Your wife being a lesbian.

It's not like I married her and I didn't know. Her parents are massive homophobes and to get them off her back, it meant that I married her.

However, what it results in is coming home to your luxury penthouse apartment to find two women making out on your couch and you can't even join the party.

That's the situation I'm in now. I would love to stretch out on that couch and watch some mindless TV with tons of snack food and a couple of beers. I had a day I'd rather forget at the office and now some lesbian action on my sofa was denying me gratification or satisfaction.

"Can't you carry that out on our marriage bed Leah?" I whined as I dropped my suitcase and pulled my tie off.

Leah looked up and blushed and I saw Rebecca hide her head under a cushion.

The second worst thing about your wife being a lesbian: she has loud sex with your sister. One thing you don't want to hear your sister say is that your wife isn't fingering her hard enough. It also kills an erection faster than anything I know.

"I thought you were working late tonight." Leah said as she adjusted her blouse and sat up and away from Rebecca. I walked over to them and sat on the recliner chair I had put there for my father when he came to stay in the city and watch the football games.

"It's eight, I thought that this was late but I guess not late enough." I threw my head back and massaged my temples. "Would you grab me a beer?"

"This isn't the 1950's Jake, go get one for yourself." Leah angrily told me.

I looked over at her and my sister, they were holding hands. There was a time when I was in love with Leah, I knew she was a lesbian, but I was still deeply in love with her. It lead me to marrying her to get her parents off her back. She was dating my sister even then but I hadn't let myself realise how serious they were. Underneath our wedding ring, there was a tattoo off Rebecca's name, the same on Rebecca's hand but saying: Leah. It was their promise to each other that they were unable to publically show.

"If it was the 1950's, you wouldn't be fucking my sister so openly. Anyone could walk in, including your brother Seth."

Seth wasn't homophobic, he wasn't in on the situation and Leah hated lying to him. They were as thick as thieves and the one thing Leah couldn't tell him was the one thing she was desperate to share with him. But Seth talked a lot, and that meant that he couldn't know, in case her parents found out and cut her off. And heiress cannot live without her millions.

"He's in love, so he's following some girl like she was the messiah." Rebecca said as she stretched out on my couch.

"Does this girl like him or is it hopeless for the boy?" Seth often went after girls that were out of his league or gold diggers.

"She says she doesn't have sex with people she loves." Leah rolled her eyes at the statement. "Plus, he says her name is Renesmee, what kind of name is that?"

Who doesn't have sex with some they love? I thought that was the whole social construction. Fall in love, have sex, get married, have sex, have a baby, the sex stops. That's what people say anyway. I fell in love, had no sex, got married, had no sex, fell out of love.

I would love to have sex with some I loved. I would love to have sex in any capacity, it's just not often that I find women who are able to accept the fact that I am married and I have to keep our relationship a secret. Plus, I like rough sex, and I like a girl who can take it, and give as good as she gets in the bedroom. It's a particular set of criteria that many aren't willing to take up. So I go to a little club, a discrete little place were Seattle's wealthiest cheat on their spouses.

Well it isn't exclusively for that, it's a sex club. And I feel like going there right now.

"I'm going out; to give you guys some privacy." I groaned, pushing myself up and heading to the bedroom to change out of my work clothes and into something a little less uptight, yet something smart. I go with a pair of tight grey pants and a crisp white shirt with platinum cufflinks I inherited off my grandfather, the founder of Black Industries.

"If I wasn't one hundred percent gay, I'd have sex with you right now." Leah said from the door. Rebecca had her arms wrapped around her waist and her head on her shoulder. She smiled at me sadly.

"Too bad. I have to search for it now." Rolling my eyes sarcastically and walking out the room.

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Rebecca yelled after me, "I don't want you getting HIV or some girl pregnant." Like I would make the mistake? I was more careful than anyone else.

I rolled my eyes for real. I grabbed some condoms out of the bathroom before I went to the kitchen to grab my wallet and my keys before I headed out the door. I hope I find some girl to take my mind off my demanding job and my miserable home life for more than five minutes.

**NPOV**

I can't believe I'm going to a sex club. I can't believe Nahuel talked me into this.

"Loosen up Ness! You'll enjoy it; there are some really hot men at this club." He said as he pulled on a pair of tight jeans. "And not all of them are into really kinky shit. It's just what I prefer."

I don't know how I got dragged into this. I could hang out with Seth or Skype Micah, get an update on Lily. I would love an update on Lily, I miss her desperately and I cannot wait to go home next weekend to see her. Hold her in my arms, twirl her around and kiss her.

I had to go to college though, Micah had already graduated by the time I had gotten pregnant and was now teaching at the local middle school in Forks. I would get my degree and do something and become a teacher as well, but I'd rather teach High School History. Seattle was close enough to home that I was able to go home every weekend and see my baby but I was still able to attend a good college.

I didn't think that I would make friends either. But I had: Nahuel, the campest man to come out of Brazil in the last decade and Seth, a well meaning trust fund kid. Well, they were both richer than Midas while I settled into a comfortable middle class life, my father was a local doctor and my mother was a librarian. I don't know how I really fell in with them, I met Nahuel while I was having casual sex with his roommate half way through my freshman year and Seth just zeroed in on me in my current sophomore year.

He was apparently in love with me. But I didn't have sex with people I loved. I loved Micah with all my soul when we were dating, and we made the mistake of not using protection and I got pregnant. That's how our relationship broke down and now I decided that I had sex with people I would never want a child with, because you're less likely to make the mistake of getting pregnant with them. I'm not going to give up sex, but I'm not going to be in love.

"I've never been to a club like this before." I smoothed out my bodycon dress that did wonders. I'd worked my arse off to lose the baby weight, it also helped that Lily fed a billion times as day and I'd lost half the weight through her feedings.

"You're looking divine, Sweetheart, and don't worry, just loosen up." Nahuel came over and massaged my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and saw my pale skin darkly contrasted with my burgundy velvet dress that hit my mid thigh. My hair cooperated with me today as the curls were pulled up into a pony tail with a few tendrils to frame my face. My makeup was on point and made me look more mature than I actually was.

"Let's go." I said as I pulled on my heels. Before we could actually leave though, Nahuel insisted on taking a thousand selfies that he would upload to instagram later and beg for me to like.

Swanky rich people sex clubs look exactly how you would imagine them to look. The music was low and sensual. Red and black damask wall paper, low sexy lighting and about three hundred people walking around, having drinks, whispering propositions in one another's ears and then disappearing into rooms holding all multitudes of sordid acts.

It made me wet just thinking about what could happen to be in one of these rooms. I liked sex a lot; when I was pregnant I would masturbate everyday on top of begging Micah to have sex with me. Since then, I wished I could have sex a lot more than I did. And sex that was better than missionary with some college boy who didn't know where the right buttons were. Micah was adequate but nowhere near what I read in books.

Nahuel quickly let go of my hand and half ran over to an old man with a bald spot. Nahuel liked older men, and these men were old. I guess this is what he meant by hot guys. My shoulders sagged as I walked over to the bar. You didn't have to be 21 to enter this club; you just had to be above the age of consent. Which meant that at twenty, I was able to indulge in the atmosphere but I wasn't able to drink as I wasn't old enough?

What's one year? Just under eight months until I turned 21.

I ordered a Diet Coke off a girl whose nipples were peaking out over the bodice off her corset. The drink cost way too much, but swanky rich people can afford to pay ridiculous prices for drinks. I sighed and stood at the bar and surveyed the situation but saw nothing that was grabbing my attention. Yet I felt eyes on me.

One pair of predatory eyes.

**JPOV**

Target acquired. Hot redhead at the bar. I stood up and walked over to her. She was petite, especially so compared to me. Curvy as well, but in a toned respect. It looked as though you could bounce a quarter off her ass. And her breasts were gorgeous in the form fitting dress; I would love to peel off and see what treasures lay beneath. Her hair tumbled down her back and ended at the small of her back.

As I reached her, she turned around to face me.

No lie, she had the face of an angel, but with all the promise of the debauchery of a devil. Large doe-like chocolate eyes. Freckles, like a catholic school girl, sprinkled across a button nose and the lips of a sinner.

Those lips, I would dream of those lips for years to come. I will dream about them kissing me, wrapped around my cock and soundlessly screaming and begging as she reached orgasm.

I held my hand out for hers and she placed her tiny pale fingers with the clasp of my russet paws.

"Jacob, Jacob Black." I placed my lips to her knuckle; she lowered her eyes and blushed. She was coy, I liked that.

"Re- Carlie, Carlie Masen."

Fake name, she was using a fake name. That was her prerogative I guess.

**NPOV**

I don't know why I was using my middle name and my father's name before he was adopted. I should have used Swan, which was far more elegant. For the most handsome man I have ever seen, I should have used my real name. I would have much preferred to hear it topple from his mouth later tonight than my middle name.

However my name was horrible to pronounce and many just called me Ness or Ren.

"What brings you to a place like this then Carlie?" His voice was husky and oozed sex.

I blushed. I never blushed. Why the fuck am I blushing in front of this man?

Yes he was handsome, maybe one of the most handsome men I had ever met. He had the most gorgeous russet skin, with cropped ebony hair. He was impossibly tall, as if he had giants blood in his system. And his eyes. Mysteriously dark and promised me that I was not going to be left disappointed tonight.

"Curiosity." I told him, trying to be as seductive as him, which isn't easy as you drink a diet coke, it would have been sexier if I looked over the rim of a martini glass.

"I'm sure the saying is: curiosity killed the cat."

I just laughed unable to think of a witty retort in front of this sex god. He looked like he could throw me around a room easily and his hands hinted at something amazing hidden underneath his tight suit pants.

"How about you, Mr Black, why are you here?" I asked, sipping my drink. He mirrors my action with his beer. This place served only the best as well, some brand I had never even heard of.

He smiled at my calling him Mr Black. "In search of curious girls." He replied.

Shit, that was either smooth or lame, but I didn't care, because my pussy was nearly weeping with joy at the sight of him.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked, pointing at my glass, which was nearly half empty.

"I'm fine with this for the moment."

_Channel your bedroom eyes, right now. _I felt like my heart was coming out of my chest. I knew I was going to have sex with him tonight. And I knew I was going to enjoy it. Well, I hoped, he would know what to do.

He assessed me once, reached for my hand. "How about we go somewhere, a little more private then?"

I merely nodded and took his hand. I searched for Nahuel in the crowd as we walked to one of the private rooms, his hand gripping mine. Nahuel held two thumbs up to me when I caught his gaze. I smirked.

Jacob led me into a private room two leather sofas on either side of a black table. The room was lit dully to convey a sense of forbidden sexiness. There was another door to what I think would be a bedroom. "Do you mind if I close the door?" He asked. "I don't want people walking in on us."

I shook my head and sat down on the leather sofa. There was a bowl of condoms on the table. At least they practised safe sex here.

"So, Carlie, what do you do?" he enquired, sitting on the same sofa as me. His arm spread out and he faced me with such confidence that it was almost impossible not to be attracted to him.

"I'm an undergrad at the University of Washington, how about you Mr Black, what do you do?"

He hasn't corrected me for calling him Mr Black, so I guess he likes it.

"I have my fingers in a lot of pies, let's say." He replied, placing his hand on my knee. I shifted closer.

"How about your age Mr Black?"

"Twenty Eight, you Miss Masen?"

Oh god I was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Twenty."

His eyes widened for a second but they grew darker, as if with temptation and his hand skirted up my thigh. "And what, Miss Masen, do want to happen tonight?"

I moved my body so I was facing him; I looked at him directly in the eyes and said, "Well, I was hoping that you would fuck me. Hard, and good. Then I was thinking about going to get some greasy diner food and go home to bed, after being well and truly satisfied."

Some people may call me a slut for liking sex. I have a daughter, I'm a mother but why should I deny myself the carnal pleasure? I know what I like.

I know what I want.

**JPOV**

Fucking hell, she was so sexy.

And I knew I was in so much trouble.

**So... what do you think guys? The cliff-hanger is on purpose, to hook you in hopefully.**

**Review and I'll be more likely to carry this on, as feedback is always appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Check out my other stories: Learn to Love and Reunited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrying on with the idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

**NPOV**

His eyes lit up at the proposition. I turned and crawled across the couch and on to his lap so I was straddling him. "Does that sound agreeable to you, Mr Black?"

I played with his tie as I looked him dead in the eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he brushed is hand up my thigh, around to briefly cup my arm then up my back to the nape of my neck. His eyes dipped and the fingertips of his opposite hand moved down the front of my dress. He smelt of forest and leather and everything that reminded me of long hikes in the forests in Forks.

"Well, Miss Masen, I think I'm more than agreeable with the situation." He shifted so I could feel how agreeable he was to the situation. I moaned quietly at the brief friction. He smiled cunningly.

He pulled my neck closer so that our lips were a single centimetre away from each other. I could feel his breath pass over mine and my heart stuttered a little in anticipation. I placed my hands on his shoulders and played with the collar of his shirt. My stomach was doing loops. We stayed like that for what seemed like two hours but it must have only been a couple of seconds.

I shifted in his lap and closed the gap between our lips. At first the pressure on our lips was light, but within two seconds of kissing the pressure increased and soon the battle for dominance was between our mouths. The chemistry was electric between us and each time our lips or tongues touched, I felt as though a thousand volts was passed through my body. And it was one of the most amazing feelings I have ever experienced. I pressed myself up against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer.

Both of his hands cupped my arse to bring myself closer to him. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around him so that I didn't fall down him. The closeness brought friction and it allowed me to feel all of him. And holy fuck, there was a lot of him. I let out a small begging moan in his mouth.

He strode into the bedroom and dropped me on the bed. I finally opened my eyes and saw pure lust in his eyes. He looked like a man possessed and I felt as proud that I was able to turn a man into a wild thing. I sat up on my elbows and watched as he circled the bed.

Once. Twice. Watching me as if I were his prey. Anticipation was the key to his seduction apparently. He undid the cuffs of his shirt, putting cufflinks in his pocket that were probably worth my rent for a year. He then started undoing his shirt.

I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with the anticipation that something would happen. And god, I wanted something to happen. He threw his shirt to the side and revealed the abs that I could do my washing on. He also had a tattoo on his left arm, something tribal which made him that more exotic. It was familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on where I had seen it before.

I sat up on my knees and reached out for him, grabbing the belt of his pants and undoing it. I then unzipped his fly and let his erection spring free from its constraints. Dear Lord, he was thick and long and had thick veins all along his length.

_He won't fit but by God, I'm going to try._

"Eager are we Miss Masen?" he asked laughing slightly.

I didn't speak, just moved my lips to the tip of his cock. I moved tongue over the slit and heard his moan in ecstasy. He was steel and silk at the same him and he tasted salty and delicious. I took as much of him as I could in my mouth without gagging and sucked my cheeks around him.

"Holy Fuck." He moaned. His hand found its way to my pony tail and his wrapped his fists around it. He didn't force me down on him, simply guided me along his length. It was a comfort, some guys like to force you down their entire length, which is never much, and you end up gagging and hating the experience. I moved up and down, swirling my tongue around his tip each time I came up and flattening my tongue along the underside of his cock.

He was breathless, moaning loudly and he was starting to thrust every so often into my mouth. That along with the fact that his grip on my hair kept tensing tipped me off that he wasn't far away from blowing his load.

_Oh no Mr Black._

I pulled away quickly and he looked down at me with a smirk. He brushed the back of his hand over the side of my face pushing a tendril out of my eyes.

* * *

**JPOV**

God she was gorgeous. And perfect, since she just gave me one of the best blow jobs in the world. I wish that I could have finished but I didn't want to risk not being able to get one up to get into her sweet little pussy.

Her doe eyes looked up at me innocently but I knew better. She had a wickedly sexy side about her.

"Miss Masen, I think you are far too dressed."

She stood up quickly and spun me so that I was sat on the bed. She turned around so I could see her firm ass. I moved my hands to touch it and she batted them away, her looking at me over her shoulder. "No touching Mr Black."

She was going to make me wait but the anticipation of seeing what was under that dress was making me weak. I kicked off my pants and underwear and leant back slightly so I could watch the show.

Her hands skimmed down her body and up to her side, her hip jutting out slightly as she undid the hidden zipper at the side of her dress. She slowly moved the dress up and over her head.

Black. Lace. Matching set.

Her incredibly pale skin was striking compared to the set she was wearing. I grabbed her and spun her around. I went to kiss her stomach. She had a scattering of freckles along her hipbone as well as a few stretch marks over her stomach, yet it was toned perfectly.

"You're gorgeous, Carlie." I murmured on her stomach as I kissed up between her breasts. We weren't playing anymore with the Mr Black and the Miss Masen, so I would call her by her name. Sex wasn't a game, it was a hunt.

I moved my hand around the back of her bra and unhooked it. Her breasts were the perfect handful, and fuckingly perfectly formed. When it fell away I kissed the swell of her breast, making circles around her nipple, where I knew she wanted me to go. She was panting and her thighs were rubbing together. She needed friction but I had some plans in mind for when I made it there and giving in now would ruin what I had planned.

I took her pert pink nipple in my mouth and she moaned my name. Not Mr Black, but Jacob. From her it sounded amazing and breathy. Other women made fake noises but she seemed genuine. In fact I knew she was genuine. I took her other breast in my hand and began massaging it, circling her nipple with my thumb.

"Please. Please." She moaned.

"What do you want, sweet Carlie?" I asked, knowing full well what she wanted and needed.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up to her face. Her eyes were closed, her lower lip caught between her teeth. As if she knew I was looking at her, opened her eyes and caught mine before straddling my thighs and kissing me in full force. I twisted so she was lying underneath me. I caught her wrists in my hands and pinned them above her head. She moaned loudly as I did it. She liked being pinned down?

I let go of her hands but she didn't move them, she just gripped the sheets beneath them. I kissed my way down her body until I reached the Holy Grail covered in black lace.

I moved two fingers up the length of her covered slit. _Shit, she's soaking wet._ She bucked wanting more and I looked up to find her eyes closed again. I slowly pulled down her panties over her long supple legs. She was now as naked as I was.

And fuck did she look good. I would have to thank some form of god for putting her in front of me tonight because she was absolutely perfect. She wasn't Porn star bare either, which was perfect, instead she had a light scattering of pubic hair that was neatly kept.

I moved two fingers up her slit and found the little button that would leave her writhing.

* * *

**NPOV**

Holy shit.

Fuck.

Shit, fuck.

He moved his fingers in tight, fast circles over my clit and I began thrashing and moaning. He moved the two fingers down so they were are my entrance and then moved his thumb to my clit.

"Holy fuck Jacob!" I moaned as he pushed one of his fingers in me. It's been two months since anything other than my vibrator has been in me, so it's a welcome change. He thrust them in and out a couple of time, building the pressure within me before adding a second finger.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and grabbing Jacob and bringing him up to kiss me. He gripped my breast in the vice of his hand and I couldn't help but let out a screech of pleasure. His mouth covered mine and our tongues danced around one another. His fingers picked up speed and his thumb added more pressure.

The fire in the pit of my belly built until I screamed as it engulfed me in waves of pure pleasure. My body tensed, my toes curling in my heels as my legs wrapped around his waist. Jacobs's lips travelled to my neck as I rode out my orgasm, screaming in pleasure. I could feel his smile on my neck, he slowly massaged my breasts.

I had never felt anything like that before, not even when I used my trusty vibrator. It's like he knew every part of my body and each button to press. He didn't bother about my stretch marks or the fact that my breasts were a little too small or my arse was a little too big. I've had a guy who has said shit like that to me after we had sex. But he had a tiny dick and didn't know how to use it, so no loss there.

As the waves slowly ebbed as I came down, Jacob removed his fingers from within me. We lay there for a few seconds before I moved my lips to his and lightly brushed over them.

"Do you want to carry on Carlie?" He asked before brushing his lips again over my lips.

I nodded. "Condom," I whispered.

"Of course."

He left me and I kicked off my heels, moving my body up the bed so that my head hit the pillows. He left the room, probably going for the big bowl of condoms on the table. I watched him come back in with one and a smile on his face when he found me on the bed.

He held up the packet before he opened it and slid the condom over his length. That condom plus my contraceptive implant protected me from pregnancy and STDs. I felt better knowing that he was willing to put one on, some guys refuse so I just leave the room.

No glove, no love.

He crawled on the bed and kissed me, flipping us over so that I was on top. One of my favourite positions. I moved up on my knees and place the tip at my entrance; he had on hand on my breast and the other on my hip. He was looking up at me with a one sided smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. I placed my hands on his chest, his perfect abs that made me want to weep because they were so amazingly firm.

I began to slowly move down, so that I would envelope him within me. I was stretching around him, my head thrown back, trying to pace myself. I could hurt myself on his cock if I wasn't careful.

_Shit, he was thick. _ _I don't think that he's going to fit in me._

I moved up again slowly before moving down again, trying to fit more of him in me. Jacob was very patient with me as I adjusted to him. He groaned every time I moved and his hand massaged my breasts in slow, circular movements.

"You're big. So big." I moaned. I stopped for a brief second and flexed around him.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and started to move again and I started to pick up speed, Jacob started thrusting up into me, hitting places that had never been touched before. The pressure began to mount again. Jacob stopped massaging my breast and moved down to move his thumb over my clit.

"If you do that, I'll cum." I panted, falling down on him. The increased the pressure he had on my clit and he began quickly thrusting into me.

His mouth found my ear; he began sucking on my earlobe. _Oh God._ My pussy gripped him as he sucked and nibbled.

"That's the point Carlie." He groaned as he slapped my arse and solely massaged it, before yet again, slapping it.

"Ungh." I moaned.

He picked up the speed of his thumb and his thrusts, rocking me with him since I have lost all control of my body. His thrusts were unrelenting; he was fucking me hard like I told him. The pressure was becoming too much, I couldn't handle it. I was becoming a mess, of sweat and pleas for him to keep going.

"Jacob, I'm gonna cum." I moaned.

Jacob just sped up his torture until I was a writhing, screaming mess. Pleasure exploded behind my eyes like bright lights. I couldn't hear or feel anything but this Jacob Black in me. I felt him leave my body for a few seconds and move me on my hands and knees. My arms weren't strong enough to hold me up so I fell on to my elbows with my arse in the air. I moved back in search of him, which wasn't hard since he thrust hard back into me.

I whimpered as he kept up with his unrelenting thrusts. His groans and curses that would make a sailor blush. He covered me; his hand came down on either side of mine.

"Do you like this, little Carlie?" He groaned in my ear. "Do you like me fucking you like this?" His hand came down to touch my achingly over sensitive clit. That's all it took for me to come again. My body tensed and I was screaming out begging for anything and nothing at the same time.

"Are you a dirty girl Carlie?" All I could do was nod. _I fucking love dirty talk._

I was a whimpering mess. He didn't stop but his thrusts became more erratic and harder. I couldn't make sense of what was happening and my body could only feel pure pleasure until it started to feel like a form of torture. The sweetest form of torture I could ever imagine.

"You're going to make me cum Carlie. Your tight little pussy is gonna make me cum."

His thrusts were out of control now and I couldn't stop the final orgasm over taking me while he came as well. I was over sensitive, my pussy pillowed from overuse and abuse from his cock. He stilled and panted and all I could do was moan.

We stayed like that for a few minutes as he slowly became soft within me. He extracted himself and I fell on my side, still unable to move properly. I knew I'd be sore in the morning, and probably the morning after that.

I'd never been so satisfied in my life.

"So Carlie, how do you feel?" Jacob asked. I looked up and saw him pull on his boxer shorts.

"Well and truly fucked, Jacob." I sighed as I tried to sit up. "Would you help me up, I think you've shagged the bones out of me."

I took the hand he extended toward me. I wobbled slightly as I started to pull my clothes on. We were comfortably silent in this act of getting dressed. There was an unspoken rule between us, a rule that meant that we didn't ask for numbers or addresses or ask each other on a date. This was just a casual encounter.

When he finished getting dressed, he waited for me to finish. I pulled on my shoes and looked up at him to find a huge smile on his face.

_I did that. _I smiled back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Masen." We shook hands. We were playing again. Mr Black and Miss Masen were back, Jacob and Carlie who just roughly fucked on a bed in a sex club were gone.

"The feeling's mutual Mr Black." He briefly kissed my hand, looking directly in my eyes. His gorgeous dark eyes were going to haunt me; I could feel it somewhere in the pit of my stomach. They were trusting and kind, not in any way threatening. I was glad he wasn't dismissing me, or ignoring me. He didn't make me feel used. Some guys got off on the female feeling used in the situation.

We walked out the room together, got in the elevator and ended up at the outside door of the club. The brisk Seattle air started to bring me back from the fantasy I had just lived and back to reality, where I had class tomorrow and a daughter over two hours away.

"A pleasure Miss Masen." He kissed my hand again and I lowered my eyes and felt the need to curtsy. We laughed together. "You are one in a million, never forget that."

I reached up and pecked his cheek for the remark and we parted ways into the night. I took my phone out and told Nahuel that I was going back to my dorm and that I would see him in the morning. I looked back and saw Jacob running up behind me, I stopped and spun around.

"Do you mind if I join you for that greasy diner food, I'm starving."

I smiled and nodded.

_There's nothing wrong with having a few more moments with him._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review, favourite and follow since they motivate me to write more.**

**Not promising a turn out like this, I just had a little free time around my college work and my life.**

**Check out my other stories: Learn to Love and Reunited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again!**

* * *

**JPOV**

Why didn't I get her number? Why didn't I ask for her email?

Why didn't I ask her real name?

It's been a week since we had sex and it's all I have thought about since.

At the diner afterward where we had laughed over little things. We could've just been out on a date; we hadn't acted as though she and I had fucked after only a few moments of knowing each other. It's like we were old friends catching up. She had cute little habits, like biting her lip when she was embarrassed. Her laugh was like music, the most amazing symphony that I wouldn't forget easily.

Then she said she had to go, that she had class tomorrow. I didn't blame her, it was one in the morning and I was tired too. She tried to pay part of the bill but I wouldn't let her. She left with a promise that she would pay the next bill but we didn't exchange any contact information. I walked back into the house to find Leah sat on the sofa on her own, watching reality TV.

"How was your night?" she asked, holding out a bowl of popcorn.

"I met a girl."

"You reek of sex and women's perfume, I know you met someone." She laughed; I picked up one of the bottles of beer off the coffee table and stretched out on the sofa next to her.

I just smiled at her, wider than I was already smiling. I looked like the typical guy who had got some.

I could smell her on me. I wanted her here. No woman had ever possessed me like this. It was usually in and out (innuendo intended) with no communication and I didn't care. But she fit part of the criteria. She could take rough sex and was gorgeous. So amazingly gorgeous.

So amazingly wonderfully gorgeous that I went to the club this weekend just in the hope that she was there, but she wasn't. I hoped to find her, just for her number but she had disappeared into the abyss. She was like a dream.

I was starting to think that maybe she was a dream.

If only I didn't have my father-in-laws birthday party where I would have to schmooze rich socialites and lie to my family as I pretended to be happily married with Leah. When all I wanted to do was go back to the club, and hope she was there. If she was there then I could get her contact information and have more interesting encounters.

Just five minutes with her like in the diner would be fine. Just enjoying each other's company and laughing like kids. I hadn't been able to talk to a girl without awkward moments or long silences in a long time.

* * *

**NPOV**

Nahuel asked why I didn't get any contact information after I described the best sexual experience of my life, an experience that both satisfied me for the rest of the year and made me want to fuck his brains out for the rest of my life. I had walked funny for two days and now I wanted a second round.

I just kept telling him that I didn't want a relationship, which is what it would lead to in the end. It's what sexual encounters always lead to. Emotions get involved and the next thing you know, you're dating. And I didn't want to put Lily through me having a relationship. I'd feel conflicted, wanting to spend time with my daughter and them, and then I would end up neglecting one or the other.

So casual sex with different men worked, otherwise my trusty vibrator would have to do.

I couldn't deny that Jacob and I had sexual chemistry. I couldn't deny that I thought about what had happened between us. But it was an experience. It would be a fond memory.

Who am I kidding? I was considering going back o the club tonight since it would've been a week tonight. We could swap information. I could let him show me new things sexually.

I decided to stop thinking about what had happened and concentrate on the work I was supposed to be doing for class. Lily hadn't slept when I planned for her to so I was slightly behind time.

"Ness!" Seth yelled from my door.

"It's open!"

Seth sat on my roommate's bed in his polo shirt and khakis. It didn't really matter since she seemed to be a ghost and lived mainly at her boyfriend's apartment. So I basically had a single room to myself most of the time.

Seth was a sweet boy. He was on a played football and that meant that he was huge and burly. However he had the sweetest disposition in the world. And I loved him. But he was just my friend, one of my best friends and I didn't want to ruin that relationship between us.

"You have to come with me to a party tonight."

"No, I have plans and work to do tonight." I gestured to the pile of books I had to read for my class. This weekend I was seriously considering a book on the siege of Stalingrad to Lily, but I thought it may confuse and horrify her.

"Please Renesmee, I'm desperate. I don't want to go to my dad's birthday without a date."

"We're not dating Seth. And it's a Wednesday! Why do rich people have parties on a Wednesday?"

I leant back against my desk chair and put my legs up so I was looking at him.

"I know we're not dating and it's the only night this week that Leah and Jake can do for some reason. I think they're going away this weekend or something." He looked at the floor before he gave me the puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't turn down. "Please Ness. I wouldn't ask if I had any other option."

I considered it for a second. "Will there be food?"

Seth eagerly nodded before grabbing me in a hug and spinning me around. I laughed. I would have to wake up early tomorrow and read like my life depended on it. I had a feeling that I would enjoy this party for some reason, I had a feeling something good would happen.

Rich people parties have tiny food. Tiny food that students can fit into purses to take home to their dorm room and eat since food is expensive.

A gorgeous ballroom was abuzz with hundreds of people who turned out for the soul reason to celebrate an old rich man's birthday. Seth's father, Charlie Clearwater was a well known man, who had made his wealth within Black Industries, a prominent multinational conglomerate. His wife Sue was a well known socialite who often threw lavish charity auctions while his daughter was married to the CEO of Black Industries. Seth was the youngest in the family and was probably destined to work his way up the company.

Swanky occasions call for nicer dresses, dresses I knew I would not afford, however Seth told me which dress to wear so I ended up in a H&amp;M maxi which my parents bought me for my birthday this year. It wasn't too dressy which I was glad about since I didn't have to pull my hair up into fancy styles. It just tumbled down my back in loose curls.

Seth had his arm around my waist which was slightly inappropriate as lots of his older relatives asked if I was his girlfriend. I shook my head and told them we were just friends as I casually slipped some entrees into my clutch.

I excused myself from a conversation with his sisters (who I had yet to meet in all my time knowing him) father-in-law, to get a drink. I went to the bar (it was open, praise the lord, hallelujah) and ordered a martini.

I was so far not enjoying this party. Maybe I could down a few more free drinks and go home to read up on genocide.

"Miss Masen, I don't think I can condone underage drinking."

My heart stopped. His breath was in my ear and I felt his hand slowly brushing over my arse. The biggest smile spread over my face. This party was starting to get better, a lot better. The man I had had three wet dreams about this week was in the same room as me again and we were playing the Mr Black, Miss Masen game. I was getting turned on by the thought of all the things that could happen tonight.

"Mr Black, I won't tell if you don't." I purred over my shoulder, gazing at him through my eyelashes.

He was just as gorgeous as I remembered. He seemed taller but I was in lower heels since I thought I had no need for my hooker death heels. I wish I'd worn them, because I was near dwarfed by his size. However now I had better access to lower parts of his body.

Jacob wore a sleek navy blue pinstripe suit with a matching waist coat and a skinny black tie. His hair was styled perfectly with gel and he had a smug glint in his eye. He looked as though he stepped out of a 1920s speakeasy with a promise of mischief in his eyes. I just wanted to use that skinny black tie to climb up his body and shove my tongue in his mouth.

"I've thought about you all week." He breathed in my ear. "I can't get the sound of your voice begging for me out of my head." His hand came up to my waist and pulled my slightly closer.

_Oh God!_

I licked my lips and gazed at him from under my eyelashes. "I couldn't walk for two days Mr Black; I've never been so turned on or satisfied in my life." I murmured before turning slightly away from him to watch the party. Hard to get, I couldn't seem too eager for his attention, when inside I was mentally begging for him to lift my up on the bar and fuck me in front of all these people. I was no exhibitionist but for him I could be anything. That should terrify the feminist within me but it didn't. That scared me, my lack of fear.

His eyes darkened and a smug smile pulled across his face. He leant down so his lips were at my ear. "Miss Masen, you don't know what that does to me."

I took a quick glance down to his crotch. He was pitching a tent that a troop of boy scouts could camp under. He moved his jacket to cover as much as he could, which wasn't that much.

"I can guess Mr Black."

We gazed at each other for a few moments. My breath picked up and I could feel my nipples start to tighten while I resisted the urge to rub my thighs together. He licked his lips and took a swig of his drink.

"Renesmee!"

_Shit! Fuck! Shit! Crap!_

Seth was going to blow the pretence. Jacobs's eyes widened as he looked down at me and quickly let go of my waist, standing away from me. He knew that I'd lied to him. Was he mad at me for not telling him my real name? Shit. I really needed to see him again after tonight. I wanted him desperately. He looked like he had just been hit by a ton of bricks.

Seth wheeled his sisters' father-in-law over to where Jacob and I were standing. I had no idea how I was going to be able to explain this to Jacob. _Hi this is my friend Seth who is in love with me. And his sisters father-in-law. And I'm sorry for lying about my name. You were sexy and it's hard to pronounce my full name._

Seth grabbed me and returned his arm to my waist. Jacobs eyes went to my waist, where Seths' hand was perched. He was going to get the wrong idea. I was no cheater. I despised cheaters and everything they did.

"I see you've met my brother in law." Seth said. "Jacob, this is Renesmee Cullen, Renesmee, this is my brother-in-law Jacob Black."

"What?" I whispered.

Brother-in-law? Brother in law meant that Jacob had a wife. A wife who was Seths' sister. Jacob was married. I looked at his left hand and saw a wedding band that I didn't check for at the club. Stupid. _Stupid._ The guy I'd fucked last night was married to my best friends' sister. I was a mistress. I had contributed to an affair. I was a home wrecker.

And I wanted to slap his stupid face for doing this to me.

"I'm sorry, will you excuse me." I whispered before I half ran from the situation.

I can't believe the perfect man of my wet dreams was fucking married. And I hadn't looked at his fucking ring finger to find out if he was fucking married. I fuck random guys, yes, in our society that would make me a slut. But I like sex. Sex is enjoyable. I was better than him because I never cheated on anybody. I wouldn't do that to the person I was married to.

But now I wasn't any better than him because I had contributed to his affair. I had participated in his deceit.

I ran into the ladies room and found two women making out on the sink. When they noticed me they quickly broke apart. They were both of Native American origin, however so was nearly everyone at this party. One stood so far away from the other, like they were ashamed of what was happening. They shouldn't be because they were gorgeous and it was obvious that they were both attracted to each other and that they had chemistry.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I headed to the sink.

I had walked in on worse in my life, they were just two girls making out and this was the twenty-first century. If they were trying to hide it, they shouldn't make out in the bathroom with the door open.

"Um, lady who looks like she's going to cry, are you okay?" one of the girls asked, handing me a tissue from where she was sitting on the sink.

"I just found out that a guy I had sex with is married and he's a dick but he gave me four consecutive orgasms" I could feel the tears coming and I used the tissue Girl One gave me. I don't know why I was crying. He was just a guy that I had sex with last week.

"Shit, guys suck." Girl Two answered.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Renesmee!" It was Seth. Sweet Seth. Sweet Seth who I wasn't attracted to because for some reason I only like guys who want to screw me and return to their wives.

"I'm coming in!" he yelled. He walked in and noticed me, quickly coming over to hug me, asking what was wrong.

"I guess I miss Lily." I whispered, looking over to the girls and pleading for them not to talk. I cannot believe I was bringing my daughter into this. I was a bad mother. The thought brought more tears to my eyes. I was a bad mother. I was never at home with my baby because I was having sex with married men.

"You'll see her this weekend, she'll be fine." He reassured me.

I managed to control my crying and I started to calm down. Seth held me a little longer than I would have liked after I stopped crying as much. But then he pulled away and I turned to the two girls. They were even further apart now and their eyes were pleading with me for some unknown reason.

"This is my sister Leah," He pointed to Girl Two, "and her sister in law Rebecca," Girl One.

Lesbians in the bathroom. Jacobs wife was making out with his sister.

"What?"

* * *

**JPOV**

When I saw her I couldn't believe it. The girl I had been searching for was right in front of me. We flirted and played the Mr Black, Miss Masen game. I wanted to take her away from the party and somewhere private.

Then Seth ruined everything. Once she'd found out I was married she ran for the fucking hills. I twisted my wedding ring on my finger and downed the beer in my hand. My father said that Carlie Masen - except he didn't call her Carlie, he called her Renesmee Cullen – was the girl Seth was in love with. Renesmee Cullen was the real name of my Miss Masen.

"He's determined to wear her down." Billy carried on.

I had to find her. I would explain the situation, Leah would back me up and Nessie and I could do our thing. Whatever that may be.

Nessie. I had called her Nessie. That would be her name. I would call her Nessie because her parents decided to give her a name that was harder to pronounce than any name I had ever heard of. I'm not even sure it was a name.

"Sorry Dad, I need to use the toilet."

Billy nodded and I headed toward the bathrooms and see Seth walk out of the womens bathroom. Seth who was in love with the girl I had fucked doggy style and called a dirty girl as she came around my cock. A girl who had pulled my pants off and sucked me off without me asking. Seth only liked the seemingly innocent type.

_I was the worse brother-in-law in the world._

He walked into the Mens toilets and without knocking or shouting in, I walked into the into the Womens toilets. Renesmee quickly span around, her doe eyes were red and her mascara had run slightly. She had been crying. Believe me; I hadn't wanted to make her cry.

Rebecca was sat on the sink, her legs crossed while Leah was leaning against the wall, playing with the hem of her skirt. They looked guilty of something.

"This was the married prick you had sex with?" Rebecca asked.

Renesmee and I stared at each other and she nodded her head. Her lips were slightly parted, in a tiny o shape. I took one cautionary step toward her and as if she were a deer; she instantly moved back.

"Thanks Rebecca."

"That married prick is my husband." Leah said from her wall. "And since you walked in on me making out with another woman, you can see this isn't a conventional marriage."

My head snapped up. "You have to be more careful about kissing in public Leah!" I almost yelled. If they weren't careful, they were going to be caught. Not only will Leah lose the support of her parents, it would be a massive media storm on my public image as the CEO of a major corporation and our public image as a couple.

"Hey! This is working in your favour!" Leah complained. "You came home last week with a smile that was blinding and you've moped all week since."

_Shut Up!_

I glanced at Ness who looked confused by the situation and looked as though she as on the brink of crying again. I didn't want to move toward her and scare her off again so I turned my attention to Leah and Rebecca.

"This is your dads' birthday Leah! How do you think your mom would react if she walked in on you?" I whispered harshly. "Plus we have an image to uphold that doesn't include you fucking my sister."

Wow, I sounded like a dick. Only in my brief and sporadic moments of loneliness was I angry at Leah and Rebecca. I had been happy for them once I came to the realisation that there was no way that Leah would ever love me as anything more than a brother. And before that, I had always been on my sisters' side, when the bigots at school tried to talk down to her, I made sure she was okay and that they were dealt with. Sometimes that included me punching sense into their brains.

Leah just shrugged and gestured to Ness: "Our image doesn't include you fucking random girls my brother is in love in seedy clubs."

_Fair point_.

"What the fuck is going on?" It's the first time she had spoken since I had entered the bathroom. She raked her hand through her hair, before going to the sink and splashing water on the back of her neck. No one spoke. She turned quickly, her eyes full of anger and confusion.

"You know what? I don't care. Go on with your weird relationships, I'm staying out of this."

She didn't speak as she started to leave. I wanted to try and stop her but I guess she wouldn't appreciate me trying.

"Please don't tell Seth." Leah begged. Leah didn't beg. She wasn't the type for begging and it broke my heart at the tone of her voice. She was hopeless.

Nessie looked to me then to Leah. Leah had walked closer to her, her hand outstretched towards Nessie, with her eyes pleading. Rebecca came up behind Leah and grabbed her other hand, trying to support her in some way. Nessie looked down at the floor and a few seconds that felt like hours passed. If Nessie told Seth, then Leah would risk losing her family, losing everything she had worked so hard lying for to achieve.

I may have said that she would hate to live without her inheritance, but she would hate living without Seth and her Mom. Her dad she could often care less because he bred the hate for anything other than what he deemed normal and berated her for wearing pants when she was younger and for Seth to be friends with just girls. Seth and her mom Sue were her life.

Nessie looked Leah directly in the eyes with compassion and let her fingertips touch Leahs: "I won't, but you know Seth doesn't care either way, he just wants everyone to be happy."

Seth did what everyone to be happy, often at the expense of his own happiness. Nessie wasn't all that different from the girls he often chased in her looks but she was kind, and compassionate. She had somewhat of a motherly approach to the situation.

"Thank you." The tension that Leah was holding in her body seemed to seep out of her and she grasped Nessies' fingers.

"Please don't hurt my brother."

Nessie shook her head and looked to me. "I'm trying not to. I'm trying to establish boundaries. I love him, but-"

"Why don't you want to be with him then?" I asked. It slipped out of me.

Nessie twisted a bracelet on her hand and refused eye contact with anyone. When earlier tonight, her shoulders were back and she stood tall, now she hunched as if she was nervous. Most girls want to fall in love and get married, there was a reason this girl didn't. Seth was a reliable guy. A guy a girl could rely on not to

"I have a daughter." She whispered.

* * *

**NPOV**

Why did I admit that to the hottest guy on the planet and his lesbian wife? It took me weeks to tell Nahuel and Seth only found out because he picked up my phone to Micah when Lily had chicken pox last month. Lily was separate to my Seattle life. She was what I was working for. My degree was for her to have a better and I hated every second of being apart.

"You're a mom?" Jake asked, his eyes wide, he looked at my stomach, like I was still pregnant.

I nodded. And then I turned and walked out and didn't look back. Jacob was the CEO of fucking Black Industries, one of the most successful businesses in the country. Last week he said he had his fingers in many pies, but that was an understatement. His company effectively owned most of Seattle's major businesses and he was on the Forbes Top 100 richest men in America. Why hadn't recognised him last week? My grandfather Carlisle constantly schmoozed him and his family at charity events for his hospital in Seattle.

The further I got away from the bathroom, the more I picked up speed. I felt Seth wrap his arm around my waist and spin me around before I reached the door. I looked up at him and he looked concerned for me, his hazel eyes were breaking my heart.

Why couldn't he be attractive to me? He wasn't unlike Jacob in his appearance, the same russet skin, yet Jacobs seemed darker and more appealing. Jacob was the confident CEO of a major corporation, before I even knew that about him, he presented a confident and successful atmosphere while Seth was shy and compassionate. Jacob had dark, sexy eyes that oozed sex and debauchery while Seth had the sweet innocent eyes of a boy next door.

I was never attracted to the boy next door. Micah is four years older than me, he smoked and my father hated him. Even though he was smart. He was the smartest person I knew at the time and it was incredibly sexy. He was the bad boy nerd.

"Seth I have to go please let me go." I begged. "Now."

Seth automatically let me go and I felt like crying so I ran out before he saw me go. When I got to the elevator I stood there and waited for the doors to close so I could cry. Tonight was too overwhelming.

First: the guy I had sex with in a weird sex club was married. And that he was the CEO of a major corporation. Then I found out his wife was a lesbian or bi-sexual or whatever she identified as. Then I admitted to them both that I wouldn't fuck her brother because I had a daughter.

"Hey Miss Cullen."

My head snapped up and at the doors closed, Jacob Black, sexiest man on earth stepped in and smiled at me.

"Mr Black?" I sniffed and smiled.

"Would you like to go to a diner?"

I nodded. "But what about the party?"

"I want to explain things to you and I'm done with lying for tonight." He held his hand out to me. "I'm Jacob Black, my wife is in love with my sister and I'm a trust fund brat."

I took his hand and started laughing even though I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. "I'm Renesmee Cullen and I'm a teen mom."

"A pleasure Miss Cullen." We shook hands and I felt a little of the pressure slide off my shoulders.

* * *

**Okay guys, this chapter was getting too long and I wanted to get it out. I think it's too long in fact but please give me your feedback.**

**Favourite and Follow this story along with my other stories: Reunited and Learn to Love**

**Please leave a review, I love reading them.**

**Thanks for reading, see you guys next time xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**JPOV**

We walked in silence from the hotel where Harrys' birthday was being held to a diner. We didn't chose the first on we saw either, we acknowledged it but walked past it, since we silently knew if we went there, someone would know us. Or know me.

There aren't many places in Seattle where I can go without being recognised by either people who worked in the same profession or who knew the Forbes rich list like the back of their hand. It doesn't make it easy to sneak around when a lot of people know who you are. I was jealous of Nessie in that respect, she could move about as she pleased with relative animosity, it was a trait I always craved.

We found a small diner in a back alley, it wasn't big and it wasn't clean but it served a purpose. There were no patrons and the girl behind the counter looked as though she would rather be somewhere else than here. Nessie and I took a booth in the back corner, away from the kitchen and from the door.

When we sat down, the girl brought us a menu and offered us coffee, I accepted yet she declined and asked for a cup of hot water. The girl brought what we asked for and Nessie produced a tea bag from her purse. I raised my brown in curiosity.

"I couldn't drink coffee when I was pregnant, so I carried tea with me everywhere instead."

I couldn't get it through my head that she had been pregnant or that she had a child. Yes, I had noticed the stretch marks, but a little secret that no one likes to admit is that a lot of women have stretch marks due to puberty, so I passed it off. That night at the club she hadn't looked like some ones mother, but a girl who was after sex. And because she was young, I was twenty eight and never thought of having a kid; I didn't think that she was a mother. Just a college girl.

"So, um, your wife is a lesbian?" Nessie said after a few seconds.

I nodded looking down at my coffee.

"So that's why you go to sex clubs?"

I nodded. "You don't get a lot of action when your wife likes exclusively women."

She giggled nervously for a second and bit her lip. I took a swig of my coffee, which tasted like dirt yet the caffeine helped. I was tired after the ups and downs of what I thought would be a mundane night. Now I was sat across from little Miss Masen who was now Miss Cullen in my head.

"Why didn't you tell me your real name?"

"I don't know," she paused for a second, "it seemed appropriate at the time." She took a swig of her tea.

I looked her in the eyes. "Renesmee is an unusual name."

She nodded and let out a breathy laugh. "It my grandmother's names mashed together: Renee and Esme. My mother was high on pain meds when she named me and she'd already punched my father in the stomach so he didn't want to disagree." She had a nostalgic smile on her face and reached up to pull a pendant from under her dresses hem and she twirled it in her fingers.

I laughed. Her mother seemed like a fierce character.

"Carlie is my middle name. Masen is my father's biological surname before he was adopted." She explained. "I don't know why I life, it just seemed like a good idea. Like the time we spent together I wasn't a mother or a teen screw up, I was Miss Masen who had everything ahead of her and no responsibilities." Her smile fell for a second, just a brief second but in that moment she looked so vulnerable. That blip in her armour that she pulled around herself showed a side of her that was trapped.

"Miss Masen and Renesmee are one and the same I guess." I murmured.

"Miss Masen is sexy, and has no child; Renesmee is covered in stretch marks and has a two year old at the age of twenty." She sipped her tea.

"Renesmee is sexy. She has the evidence that she brought a life into the world, which is one of the greatest things in this world." Her eyes were soft as she watched me curiously. "You aren't different people. I see them as the same person."

There was a silence after I said it. We just watched each other for a few moments, smiling. I noticed that the curls in her hair were not just copper, but mixtures of gold's, coppers and bronzes. Her eyes were not just like pools of melted chocolate but she had flecks of amber that looked like caramel swirled into them. Her eyelashes were impossibly long and cast shadows over her freckle covered cheeks. She had looked like a school girl when I met her, a fetishists dream. But tonight the strange mixture of innocence and debauchery I saw in her eyes that night were gone and she was left with a defiant yet vulnerable state.

The waitress came to the table, interrupting my observation of her. She ordered some toast and I picked out a stack of pancakes. I hadn't had a chance to eat at work today and Harrys' party only had the tiny unsatisfying food that wouldn't go near filling the void in my stomach.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked after a while.

This was nothing like last week. It was serious. And I wanted to see her again. I didn't want to leave this diner and wonder who she was or where she was. I wanted to find hidden places on her body, lie awake with her for hours, worshipping her body. I wanted to discover new things sexually with her. I didn't know what but I knew in my head, the endless possibilities were all with her, this girl who had infected my mind for no other reason than one visit to my club on a weekday. I had no idea what made her different from her the other girls but I wanted desperately to find out.

"I don't know."

"I'd like to see you again.

The waitress arrived with our order and Nessie busied herself with buttering her toast. I drowned my pancakes in maple syrup while I waited for an answer. It felt as though I had a rock in my stomach as I waited for the answer, and I couldn't bring myself to each yet.

"I don't want a relationship. I'm not looking to be a girlfriend or a mistress." She replied after the longest time.

"What about sex?" I finally took a bite of my pancakes.

"I love it. It's what I'm looking for."

She didn't hold back or pause for a moment. She was direct and aware of what she wanted and it was such a turn on.

I was in a tough situation. I didn't want to be in love because I knew I would grow resentful of Leah. I didn't know how long our agreement would last, we had already been married four years, and had pretended to date for a year and a half before that. Leah would be the one to break this off, she would choose when it was appropriate and I hoped that it would be at the stage when she was comfortable in coming out to her parents. It not only broke her and my heart that she couldn't be truthful about who she was, but it hurt Rebecca.

I would support her and live as her husband for as long as she needed me to act the role.

Plus my job left very little space or time for a relationship and dating. I missed most of the movies I wanted to see this year and I couldn't remember the last time I had been to a restaurant without being within the lie of my marriage.

"So you want no strings attached sex?"

Nessie nodded, looking me directly in the eye. She sipped her tea and watched me over the rim of the mug.

"I'm down with that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Most guys say it then fall in love with me, demanding I spend all my time with them."

She looked so fucking sexy when she raised her eyebrow. Her lip turned up in a mocking smile.

"Do you blame them? You give the best blow jobs." I laughed. Her head fell on the table as she giggled. It was like a melody or a bird song.

She looked up at me from behind her arms on the table. "I guess not."

"I promise not to fall in love with you." I held my pinkie out for her to hook around her. She giggled as she did. "The pinkie promise is the most sacred of vows. I, Jacob Black, promise not to fall in love with you, but I do promise to fuck your brains out. How does that sound Miss Cullen?"

I stopped myself from laughing but she couldn't contain herself. She took her pinkie and wrapped it around mine but snorted with laughter. I couldn't stop myself laughing when she snorted, it was fucking hilarious.

"I, Renesmee Cullen, promise not to fall in love with you, and to enjoy you fucking my brains out and reciprocate with my amazing blow jobs."

We laughed as we gripped pinkies. We went back to eating our food and Nessie took out her phone and told me to put my number in it. I added my number to her contacts under Mr Black. I clicked out of the contacts list and saw a picture of her baby girl.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Two." She smiled as she took her phone back. "I got pregnant when I was seventeen, had her when I was eighteen."

"What's her name?"

"Lily."

Lily was a normal name. A nice normal name, unlike hers. I guess kids with unusual names don't want to inflict the torture of mispronouncing and misspellings of their name.

"Did you keep her?"

I had to ask. I was curious. I wanted to know if she was a mom in the sense that she just gave birth to a child and put it up for adoption or if she was a full blown mother who still had custody of her child and raised it. I didn't know how she raised a child while attending college, while I was there I never had enough time between partying and working my arse off.

"She lives with her dad in Forks, upstate. I see her every weekend. I'd love if I could have her with me but it's not practical at the moment."

I didn't pry any further.

* * *

**NPOV**

Jacob didn't ask anything else. I'm glad that he didn't ask anything else about her; I wanted to keep Lily away from this side of my life. Seattle was where I was Miss Cullen; sex goddess extraordinaire, Fork was where I was Renesmee, teen mom and a disappointment to her parents. I wanted to be a kinky, sex goddess around Jacob. He turned me into a hormonal, sex driven mess.

He finished his massive stack of pancakes that I was sad that I hadn't ordered we moved to the till. I moved in front of him, pulling out my pitiful purse out and insisted on paying for this trip to the diner.

"I'm a billionaire; I can afford twelve dollars worth of food." He told me.

"Well I promised to pay for this meal, and I don't break my promises, as I handed over the money, leaving the girl a tip.

We walked out the door and turned down the alley back on to the main street. I didn't feel like having sex tonight. I would rather go back to my dorm and complete my reading for tomorrows lecture. Jacob and I stood face to face at the mouth of the alley and watched as the people walked by, dodging each other and weaving in and out of each other's way.

"It was great to see you again Jake." I said above the roar of the traffic.

"A pleasure, Miss Cullen."

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles and winked at me. His dark eyes were so enticing, I was almost tempted into following him and letting him fuck me, but I knew that it was probably a bad idea tonight. However I wanted to kiss him, yet I knew that it would confuse the situation so I just reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Until next time Miss Cullen."

With that we parted ways and I could feel my legs shaking as I headed to the bus stop. I had just entered into a no strings attached sexual relationship with an older billionaire. It wasn't like the guys at college, who I had these kinds of encounters with. Jacob was mature; he knew what to do with what God had blessed him with. He didn't care about my stretch marks or the fact that I had a daughter.

I got on the bus and thought about our agreement.

He promised he wouldn't fall in love with me.

I promised myself that I wouldn't do the same with him.

I just wanted to have sex with the guy, use his skill and his massive cock to get myself off. Then I want to go back to my dorm and go to sleep after being fully satisfied. It was mutually beneficial since guys get off the majority of the time they had sex. I needed someone mature in order to make me cum. Someone with experience.

Someone who had made me cum four times.

He had the most amazing body. And he was ruggedly handsome. He should be out on a cattle range or be a male model, not trapped in some office. He was too handsome be a CEO and a billionaire. Sometimes there was unfairness in this life. If I didn't know about his wife, I would think that his life was near perfect. He had the looks, the intelligence, the money, he was amazing in bed.

I couldn't get the thought of him in bed out of my head.

"Fuck." I whispered as I climbed the stairs to my dorm room.

My roommate wasn't in the dorm as usual and I had turned myself on thinking about Jacob. I guess now that we had parted ways for the night, I would have to use my vibrator.

I quickly stripped down to my underwear, reached under my bed and brought out the shoe box with my toys in them. When dicks failed to make you cum, you had to rely on self pleasure. Self pleasure was the surest form of pleasure in life. No one knows your body as well as yourself. Except maybe Jacob Black.

My phone buzzed on my bed and I saw an unknown number. _I can't wait for you to ride me again Miss Cullen._

I was in trouble with this guy. And I wanted to hear him. I wanted him to make me cum so I called the number.

I lay in bed and waited until he picked up. I turned on my vibrator and held it on my clit, over my underwear.

"Miss Cullen, are you okay?" His voice was silk and sex.

"Make me cum." I moaned. "Please."

He laughed down the phone and I moaned as I felt myself getting wetter and more turned on at the prospect of phone sex.

"What are you wearing?"

"Pink panties and a plain white bra. I know it's not sexy, I'm sorry." I was panting, waiting for him to tell me what to do. I never usually gave myself over to guys this way, I was normally able to cum on my own but phone sex with Jacob sounded so appealing. So sexy and naughty. My nipple tightened and my stomach clenched with lust. I was so fucking horny.

"Believe me, that's sexy Miss Cullen." He paused for a second. "Is that a vibrator you're using?" he asked. I moaned yes. "Well, Miss Cullen, I want you to move that vibrator into your panties and hold it directly over your clit. I then want you to take your other hand and pinch your nipples." I did as he said and groaned. "Is that good Miss Cullen? God what would I do to you right now."

"What would you do to me Mr Black?" I gasped, bucking my hips. The vibrations on my clit were becoming more intense and I started twisting my nipples as I pinched them.

"I would strip you down until you wore nothing then I would sit you on your desk in your dorm, spread your legs apart and delve my tongue into your pretty little pussy. My tongue would worship your clit while my finger fucked your tight little hole until you came four times. Then, during your fourth orgasm, I would ram my cock into your tight little cunt." I moaned. I hated that word but coming from his lips, it sounded forbidden and sexy. My hips bucked and my fingers tightened on my nipples. "Do you like that, Miss Cullen? Are you thinking about my cock in your tight little cunt?" I replied "Yes," and he chuckled.

My stomach in my stomach began to tighten and my hips were uncontrollably bucking. My moaning was getting louder and I knew my neighbours could hear me. I did not care one bit.

"Sounds like you're having fun Miss Cullen. I wish I could ram my cock into you, until you came around my cock so many times that you begged me to stop. Your little tight cunt wouldn't be able to tighten around my cock again, so you'd get down on your knees and take my cock into your mouth and take me down your throat. I'd fuck your throat until I came and you would swallow every single drop because you love to please me Miss Cullen."

"Fuck Jacob. I am cumming Mr Black." I gasped.

I came. I came so fucking hard. I screamed down the phone as I came and I could hear him chuckling. Pleasure rolled over me in waves of fire and my whole body tensed as I orgasmed. The vibrator became torture as my clit became over sensitive so I just threw it across my bed. My heart was pounding, my breath heavy and my lips moved soundlessly as I came down.

"Fucking hell." I breathed.

"Anytime Nessie, anytime." He replied. "I'm more than happy to make you cum."

"Thank you Mr Black."

"Until next time Miss Cullen."

We hung up and I rolled over in bed smiling. I was looking forward to seeing what else could happen with this guy. I grabbed my textbook and began reading.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Write a Review and tell me!**

**Don't forget to Favourite and Follow this story**

**Why not check out my other two stories: Reunite and Learn to Love**

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews you've sent me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NPOV**

Jacob and I hadn't spoken all week, and I liked that. I spent the weekend with Lily watching cartoons while she was awake and then she refused to sleep in her own bed so we curled up together in mine with all her stuffed animals. Micah then made us breakfast in the morning and we all watched Disney movies. I ended up crying after I put Lily to bed on Sunday night, and Micah had to calm me down before I got into my car to make the two hour drive to Seattle.

I still loved Micah. That was my problem. I both loved and hated him at the same time. I hated him for running away when I first told him I was pregnant. I hated him for not replying to any of my messages when I told him I was having an abortion. I hated him for his parents dragging me out of the clinic and showing me their Pro-Life propaganda. I hated him for them traumatising me until I changed my mind. I hated him for not knowing they did that to me. I hated him for coming back and asking why I couldn't go to the clinic. I hated him for supporting me in my decision to keep the baby.

Well, I also love him for it too.

Micah was my first love, my first everything and that meant I would always love him even though I didn't want to. I would also love him because we created Lily together, a perfect little human being who we both loved unconditionally.

I looked up at him, he wasn't as tall as Jacob, but he still towered over me. His green eyes were always kind to me when I was in high school but since I had Lily, there was always some ounce of resentment there. He wanted to go travelling after college, start a band and tour the country but he had to come back to Forks and get a job to support Lily while I went to school. He couldn't have the life of the average twenty something, he had to go to day-care and pick up Lily then battle her to eat her veggies and go to bed, all on his own. I had some relative freedom. I could go out on weekdays.

"Thanks for being here." I told him. "Thanks for being there for Lily when I can't."

He pushed my hair behind my ears and moved his thumb across my cheek, wiping the tears away. I looked down. I didn't want to love him anymore. We broke up a month before Lily was born, that's why she had my last name instead of his.

"She's my daughter too. I'm pretty sure you were there when we made her." He laughed. "I mean, I know it was a memorable experience for me and I know you screamed my name when –" I hit his shoulders and laughed.

He placed both arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and we stood like we used to, before I was pregnant and while we were dating.

"I'm going to come into Seattle with Lily on Thursday. I know you have most of the day off, we can go have dinner with your grandparents or something."

"You hate my grandfather." I rolled my eyes.

"He said I was no good and that I would get you in trouble."

"I was pregnant at seventeen, that's pretty much what he was worried about Micah."

Micah didn't get on with any male member of my family when I we were dating. Dad wouldn't let him in the house, my uncles were constantly ready to fight him and my grandfathers were equally ready to castrate and arrest him. It wasn't much better now, but everyone had to admit that his redeemable quality was that he let me go to college by moving back to Forks and got a pretty good job to help raise Lily.

"I miss you Ren." He murmured, looking at my lips and leaning ever so close. I pulled away quickly and extracted myself from his arms. I shouldn't have let him hold me like that. It blurred boundaries that I had never really set up with him.

"You shouldn't do that Micah, we aren't together anymore."

"Why can't we be?"

"Because you had sex with some college girl when I was eight months pregnant!" I yelled. I felt the usual tears in my eyes.

Silence always followed when I said that. Guilt filled silence. I walked him on him and some girl from his school. I don't remember much about that night, but I do remember shouting, and screaming and crying and breaking up with him. We didn't speak, I wouldn't answer his calls, I wouldn't let him in the house, and I gave him back everything he had ever given me. The next time we spoke was an hour after Lily was born. Well, I screamed at him throughout my delivery, but that doesn't count as talking.

"Are you seeing someone?" he asked as I opened my car door. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"I'm having sex with someone, nothing serious." I shrugged. I wanted to ring Jacob now. I wanted to see him, to have sex with him to take my mind of this.

Yet another guilt filled silence. He knew he was the reason I didn't date anymore. He knew the bullshit I spun about Lily was only part of the story. I didn't tell anyone that he cheated on me, I didn't want everyone to hate him and I didn't want my dad to deny Lily seeing her father. So we carried that burden alone.

"Are you still bringing Lily in on Thursday?" I asked as I climbed in the car.

"Sure."

I looked back at him and saw his guilty eyes. We were happy when we were dating. Yes, we were having a baby before either of us was prepared but we were dealing with it. And then he goes and fucks some random girl from his dorms.

I remember when I first saw him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He was leaning against a black 1969 Camaro. His gold hair was artfully styled into a 1960s quiff. I remember I thought he looked like a young Paul McCartney, even though he was blonde. He was a senior and I was told not to even think about it since I was a freshman. Safe to say I didn't listen, and we were dating within two months.

I remember being so in love with him that my whole body craved him all the time. I constantly wanted to be around him, it nearly killed me when he went to college, even though he came home nearly every weekend and we called each other every day. I became so invested in our relationship that it was hard to define myself as myself when we broke up. I was always Micah Denali's girlfriend in High school. I was never Nessie, my friends were his friends and vice versa.

I waved through the back window and I saw him wave back. Once I was out of range of the house, I started crying again. I wanted to go back to my baby. I wanted to go back to my life before he fucked that girl. I wanted to have my dream while I was pregnant. That we would live in the city while I went to college then we'd move into the suburbs where Lily could ride her bike. We'd settle down after I graduated, and we'd get married and have more kids. I'd be a History teacher in the day and if we needed to make more money, I would teach piano and once a week Micah would go to band practice. It was a perfect little image in my head and he's fucked it up.

"Stop fucking crying." I angrily murmured to myself.

* * *

**Wednesday Night**

I was sat in my dorm doing work with Nahuel doing some late night studying. He couldn't do much work on his own, since he would check his phone so I had to take it off him. I'd told him that I met up with my Mr Black again, but I called him J, and we were going to have a no-strings attached sexual relationship. Nahuel decided to call him Mr Billionaire, I punched him in the shoulder when he started rapping Gold-digger. I was not after his money.

Just his cock. And his tongue. And his abs. And his gloriously long thick fingers.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I l pulled it out. "If its Lily, tell her Uncle Nahuel misses her." I smiled. Nahuel and Lily got on like a house on fire and he loved to dress her up as if she were a little doll. She was a little doll and when she was a baby me and my Aunt Alice would dress her up like she was one.

_**Are you free tomorrow Miss Cullen? I want to bend u over my desk and fuck u like the dirty little girl you are ;)**_

My pussy clenched and I felt my face turn red. I could almost imagine his lips at my ear, whispering dirty comments to me as I let him do magical amazing things to me.

_My last class finishes 5. Tell me a time and a place and I'll b on my knees waiting Mr Black :P_

"Are you sexting?" Nahuel sung from my roommate's desk. I threw a pillow at him.

I flopped down on my bed and covered my face with my hands. "No." I lied.

_**Black Towers, 8, don't u dare wear panties Miss Cullen ;)**_

I giggled. Black Towers was his offices, not his apartment, as I had no idea where he lived. It was hot that we were going to have sex in his office. I only ever had sex in beds or janitors closets or once in Micahs' parent's kitchen.

"You are so sexting Mr Billionaire."

_If I don't wear panties, then you can't wear your boxers Mr Black._

"Maybe."

I could feel the smile on my face broaden.

_**My My Miss Cullen, I'm counting down the hours till I have you here **_

_I cannot wait Mr Black. I've been thinking about your cock all week _

"When this ends like Pretty Woman, I want you to credit me in your wedding vows."

"One, I'm not a prostitute. Two, it's just sex. Three, he's no paying me. Four, we are not going to get married. Five, you only took me to the club; you didn't introduce me to him." I told him, passing my phone from hand to hand.

I took my textbook off the desk and tried to concentrate on my work. Instead I just imagined what he would do to me tomorrow and what I would do to him. Maybe I would give him one of my blow jobs.

"From what I saw of him, he looked a lot like Jacob Black, as in Seth's brother-in-law. And I know that Jacob Black is a billionaire." Nahuel commented.

I carried on looking at my book, refusing to make eye contact. "Oh really?" I murmured, turning the page trying to focus my attention on Hitler.

Shit.

I couldn't explain this to Nahuel without blowing Leah's cover, and therefore, exposing her to whatever she was avoiding. Nahuel wouldn't understand why she wanted to remain in the closet, he came out as soon as he knew and his parents were very accepting of him. From what Seth has told me of his father, he was pretty close minded, and I guess that his parents wouldn't want a lesbian for a daughter.

"I'm pretty sure it was him."

"It was dark Nahuel. It wasn't Jacob Black." I shook my head.

My phone buzzed. _**I've been thinking about your tight little cunt. I'm gonna lay you on my desk, open your legs and eat your tight little cunt for dinner. Then kiss my way up your body and then kiss your lips so that you can taste your cum, taste what a dirty little college girl you are.**_

I squeezed my legs together and rolled over on to my front, kicking my butt with my heels. I smiled to myself and made a mental list of things to do for tomorrow: shave, trim, wash hair, perfume, try not to masturbate between now and then so that it felt so much better. I wanted him so badly, I could feel my desire for him rising, my heart started beating faster and my nipples began to get hard. If I was getting turned on now, I don't know how I was going to manage tomorrow when I was in the same room as him.

_I'm gonna make you cum so hard down my throat. Then I'll drink your cum. Every. Last. Drop. And then I'll sit on your lap; strip off every last article of clothing and take your huge, thick cock into my tight little pussy and ride you like my life depended on it. Then before you came, I would climb off you and let you spill it all over my chest._

Nahuel came and sat at my feet and I pushed my phone under my pillow. I spun over to face him with a friendly smile on my face. Nahuels perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in doubt.

"Mr Billionaire is a trust fund brat with a huge cock, I'm only using him for his body."

"Mr Billionaire is Jacob fucking Black. Last week, I didn't say anything because it was only once that you had sex but I'm not going to let you enter into an affair with this guy."

"It's none of your business Nahuel." I growled.

I stood up and dumped my textbooks on the table. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I was committing adultery and being the thing I despised, the thing I had broken up with Micah for but Jacob and Leah weren't married in the conventional sense. Leah was a lesbian for Christ's sake and she was with his sister. Jacob was lonely and he wanted sex and I felt the same so were providing each other with what we both needed. I would feel no guilt if he wasn't married but the guilt was lessened by the fact that they weren't happily married and that I wasn't breaking up a marriage. I had a feeling that Jacob would stay married for as long and Leah needed him to pretend to be her husband.

"You're a mother Renesmee. You don't need to get involved with a dick who's cheating on his wife."

"Nahuel, you fuck married guys all the time." I threw back. "All me and Mr Billionaire are doing is having a little fun, he's not happily married."

Nahuel didn't say anything, he just picked up his books, held out his hand for his phone which I gave to him and then turned to leave my room. "When you grow up, call me. Yes, I have sex with married guys, but only once. I never go back to the same sleazebag twice. I thought you had more morals than that Renesmee."

I held up my middle finger to him as he left. I knew for a fact that he fucked married guys more than once. He once dated one of these sleazebags. He didn't know the situation I was in. He didn't know that Jacob was really funny as well as great in bed. He didn't know anything and he was a massive hypocrite.

I felt my phone buzz on my bed.

_**I want u now. Right now. Are you free?**_

_Haggett Hall, North Campus, Room 231_

_**I'll be there in half an hour.**_

I collected my toiletries and went into my bathroom. I tried to shave my legs as quickly as I could, but ended up cutting my legs so my shower drain looked like the shower scene from Psycho, but a lot redder. It's lucky I'm not scared of blood. I then tried to apply as much of the nicest smelling products I owned on to my body, which ended up stinging due to all the cuts on my legs. I then smothered myself in body butter which smelt like roses.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Shit!"

I he was either really early or I wasn't as quick as I thought I was. I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and quickly checked my reflection in the mirror.

No makeup.

No. Makeup. I know the feminist side of me shouldn't care, since makeup for solely for male pleasure in society and women were conditioned to want to please men and not themselves. But I looked like shit without makeup. I had a massive pimple on the side of my face and my skin was patchy.

My hair was also frizzy from the steam in the shower.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, grabbing an arm, pulling him in and then quickly slamming the door behind him. I locked the door and looked up at him through my lashes. He was gorgeous in is suit. His hair was newly cropped, his tie slightly askew and his black pants ever too tight as usual.

"You're early." I murmured.

He stalked toward me until I was pressed up against the door. My heart pounding and my pussy was throbbing. God, I just wanted it quick and hard, no foreplay needed. He reached up, pushed my hair behind my ear and softly placed his lips to my neck. I let out a small, involuntary moan. He places soft, slow kisses along my collar bone and up my neck to the shell of my ear.

"I think I'm late, I would have much preferred to find you hot and wet in the shower." He whispered. "But that may be another encounter for another time."

Small moan. Soft breathy chuckle in my ear which travelled south so quickly I had to squeeze my legs together to give myself a little bit of friction. His hand moved softly up the side of my body above my towel and met the knot that kept my towel together.

"How do you want to do this Miss Cullen?" He asked pulling my towel away, letting it fall so I was as bare as the day I was born.

"Hard. Fast. No foreplay. Just fuck me Jacob, please." I begged, yanking at his belt to pull it off.

"Do you have condoms?"

I nodded, pulling him by his belt to my bed, pushing him down on it and then reaching into my bedside drawer and throwing a handful of condoms at him. I went to my door so on the off chance that my roommate came back; put a sock on the door, the universal signal that I was having sex. I slammed the door shut and locked it again. He'd stripped down so that he was completely naked, his cock standing tall and proud, sheathed in a condom. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, then pulling me down on the bed so that I was underneath him.

"You look and smell good enough to eat Nessie." He murmured, bringing my legs either side of his hips and positioning the tip of his rigid length at my entrance. "You ready Nessie?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. With one sharp thrust he was all the way in me. He was so big and I felt so full, the feeling was heightened by the fact that we hadn't engaged in proper foreplay. My eyes rolled back in my head and my arms wrapped around his neck, gripping the hairs on the back of his neck. His head fell against my shoulder as he started slowly thrusting in and out of me, groaning each time he was all the way inside me.

"I forgot how tight you were Nessie."

"I forgot how big you were." I groaned as he started to pick up speed. "Faster Jake!" I ordered when he hit that spot that only I knew.

Jacob picked up speed, his hands falling on either side of head to get more leverage. My legs wrapped tightly around his hips as I tried to guide him on to go faster. His thrusts were hard and unrelenting and my moans started getting louder as the pressure of my impending orgasm built. But I kept begging him to go faster and thrust harder. My nails scrapped down the back of his neck, and I reached up to kiss him. We moaned into each other's mouths, while our tongues battles for dominance. He started rubbing his thumb over m clit and I started bucking harder.

"Jacob...I think...Oh God! Fuck!"I screamed as I came.

Two more thrusts and Jacob stilled within me, jerking and groaning my name as he came. He quickly withdrew from within me and sat up. I moved my finger down his spine as he took off the condom.

"Are we still on for tomorrow Jacob?" I purred in his ear.

He turned his head and kissed me fully until I fell back on the bed. His hands moved up my body and wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. "Of course." He said against my lips.

I loved kissing Jake. His lips were expert in their movements, and when tongues touched, he didn't force it into my mouth like a battering ram and hold it there like a lot of guys I had sex with did. His tongue expertly moved with mine like he knew every rhythm of my body. I started t get worked up again so I wrapped my legs around his waist again, grinding myself on him even though he was still soft and I heard him chuckle.

"I'm not sure if I can get him up again that quickly Nessie." He murmured. He wasn't embarrassed and I wasn't offended be it, we both just smiled against each other's lips.

I let go of his hips and pushed him away so we both sat up. Our lips separated slowly and he gradually let go of my neck, moving them down my arms until they reached my hands. He took both within his massive paws and kissed both of them once.

"Thanks for having me over." Jacob said. His gorgeous russet skin had a thin sheen of sweat which made it shine under my crappy lighting.

I wrapped my comforter around my chest as I watched him stand up and search for his clothes. I felt guilt. I felt it in the pit of my stomach over what had gone on between me and Nahuel. I felt guilty that it could harm other people than me and Jacob. This situation had a lot more players than just two.

"Nahuel knows about us."

Jacob stood up stock straight. "Nahuel as in Seth's' gay friend?"

When he looked over to me I nodded solemnly. "He took me to the club that night and he saw us go into that room. Plus I told him that I was fucking a rich older guy."

Jacob raked his hand through his hair, as if at one point in his life, he had longer hair. He buttoned his pants up and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to somehow comfort him by rubbing small circles into his shoulder blade.

"It's too late now. We just have to be more careful in future."

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He brought his lips to mine softly and my eyes fluttered closed. Jacob rested his forehead against mine saying: "It's not your fault." before bending to grab his shirt off the floor. He pulled it on as I grabbed his tie from the desk. I stood up, making sure that the comforter was secure around my chest and wrapped the tie around his neck, doing it for him. I could feel him watching me, observing me as I concentrated on his tie.

* * *

**JPOV**

She was so fucking perfect. I brushed the hair that rested in from of her eyes and pushed it behind her ear. I placed my lips to her forehead and lingered there for a second with my eyes closed before heading to the door. In the back on my mind, I knew I wanted to stay longer but I knew that wouldn't meet the criteria of our arrangement.

"Bye Nessie." I said at the door as she opened it.

"Bye Jake."

She leant against the door frame as I left the room. I looked back to see her looking royally fucked by me. She had a wicked case of bed head, her skin was glowing she had a smug grin on her face as she watched me leave. I winked and she blushed, winking back at me.

So fucking perfect.

* * *

**What did you guys think of Micah and Nessie? What about Nahuels reaction? Or Jacob and Nessie sexting and booty calls? Write a Review and tell me!**

**Don't forget to Favourite and Follow this story**

**Why not check out my other two stories: Reunite and Learn to Love**

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews you've sent me so far, they are very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NPOV**

I was glad Jacob came over last night and I'm glad that he left so I could get some sleep before Lily and Micah arrived in the morning. I wanted to tell Nahuel what was going on and to beg him not to tell Seth but I knew it would be better to do it in person rather than via text.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. Groggy and disorientated, I stumbled to the door. I looked down to check if I was dressed. I was in my unicorn shorts and a vest with no bra, my usual sleeping attire when I didn't have company. If I had company overnight, which wasn't usual, I slept naked. There was no point putting pants on when I would take them off anytime I was horny. I bet if I did wear them around Jake, he would just tear them off me.

Mental Note: wear panties and shorts around Jacob to test him. Tonight he told me not to wear panties tonight, but I'm going to test my theory. I had a plan to wear a pencil skirt and blouse so I didn't look too out of place in his offices.

I opened the door and put my head through the door. Micah was stood on the other side with Lily fast asleep in his arms and her Minnie Mouse bag on his other shoulder. He looked tired, but he always looked tired. He had a full time job and acted as a single parent.

"You forgot."

"You didn't specify a time." I rolled my eyes and reached out for Lily, taking her in my arms and rocking her from side to side. I walked back into my room, bouncing her slightly, before sitting back against the wall and brushing her copper curls out of her face. Micah came to sit down next to me.

"She fell asleep as soon as we got on the highway." He murmured, stroking her shoulder lightly

I smiled softly down at her small face. There was no one in this world that that I loved before than Lily. She was so small and precious. When she was first born, I wouldn't let anyone hold her, she was my baby, I named her, I pushed her out of me and no one could do any better than me for her. I hated being away from her all the time. When I was pregnant, I never thought I could love her as much as I did but it's like my chest couldn't contain the love I felt for her.

"It stinks of sex in here."

I rolled my eyes. Micah just ruined my motherly moment.

"I had sex last night."

Lily's eyelids fluttered while her eyes rapidly moved behind her eyes. I wish I could know what she was dreaming, if it was a happy dream. Well, I could tell that she wasn't having a nightmare because she usually thrashed when she had a bad dream.

"Where is the guy then?" he asked. "I know you just woke up, so he can't have stayed the night."

He was being judgemental and Mr. High and Mighty. "He left last night, after we satisfied one another."

"You hated when I had to leave."

I did hate when he had to sneak out of my bedroom window after we had sex. I hated him leaving after we first had sex specifically because I was a virgin and I wanted him to hold me all night, instead of kissing me on the head and quickly crawling out of my window to avoid being found by my parents. I was young, I was in love with him and it wasn't too much to ask for him to stay for an hour and talk me through my confusing emotions at the time.

"I loved you. This guy and I aren't dating or in a relationship." I stood up and placed Lily on my roommate's clean bedding, placing a comforter over her.

I shoved him off my bed so I could change the sheets. I didn't want Lily to jump of sheets that stank of sex. I wanted Lily and Jacob as separate as possible and that meant getting rid of any trace of his existence while she was around me.

"So you're just having sex without any emotional attachment?"

Mr Judgemental was here to stay apparently. I pulled my duvet covered off and put it in a pile on the floor while Micah sat on the bed, stroking Lily's hair. I refused to answer his question, because he was prying into something that was none of his business.

"How was Lily this week?" I asked as I pulled my spare sheets out of my drawer and started putting them back on.

"She's been acting out a little. She hit my mom in the face." _Go Lily!_

To say I hated Micah's parents was an understatement. Before I even got pregnant, they hated me. Micah was the youngest in his family and he was the only boy, therefore I was the satanic temptress that was going to lure their baby boy into a life of sex out of marriage, drugs and not going to church on Sundays. Then when they caught me at the abortion clinic, they dragged me away and locked me in a room and showed me aborted foetuses and dead babies while I cried. See, they didn't want me to abort but they didn't want me to have the baby and tell people it was Micah's, so she gossiped around town telling people I slept around. Carmen then hated me further for breaking up with her little baby boy, and calling her granddaughter Lily May Cullen instead of Maria Christiana Denali, which she told everyone I was naming her when her plan to throw doubt on Lily's parentage failed.

"Stop smiling." Micah demanded. I just laughed and went over to kiss Lilys forehead. "Why do you hate my mother so much?"

"Why do you hate my uncles? Why do you hate my grandfathers? Why do you hate my dad?" I went back to pulling my sheets on my bed. "Because she hates me, and she is awful."

"She isn't awful." He didn't deny she hated me.

"Your niece Rosa is the light of her life but Lily, because she is her baby boys' bastard, and I'm the serpent in the Garden of Eden and Lucifer himself all rolled into one, is a plague on her life."

Rosa was his elder sister: Kate's daughter and was the same age as Lily. Kate was married to the local pastor Garrett and they were lovely people, but I hated that they were lorded over me. However, Tanya, Micahs eldest sister was the Forks bike, and her parents loved to forget that about her. I had sex with only Micah and I'm Jezebel but Tanya has had sex with half the town and she's the Virgin Mary. She's even hit on my dad.

"My mom loves Lily."

I guaffed and placed my hands on my hips, turning to face him with my eyebrow raised. Micah had turned into such a Mommas boy recently. He took Lily around on a lot of weekdays, I refused however to let him take her to church on Sunday with Carmen and Eleazar. She was not being raised to think she had no control of her body and that women were the reason the world was crappy. She would be raised with a positive body image and that women were empowering people and didn't cause the problems in the world, the patriarchy did.

"Rosa got a tricycle for her birthday last year. What did Lily get from your mother?"

"A copy of the Children's Bible." He admitted looking down at the ground. Carmen did that to piss me off; she knew I wasn't raising Lily in the church. She had such a High and Mighty look on her face when Lily opened it. I was proud when Lily threw it to the side and started playing with the Lego Duplo my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose got her.

"Lily can't read yet, so why is she getting a two year old a Bible?"

"To annoy you."

Micah grabbed me around the waist and spun me so that I was facing him. He was smiling down at me. He rested his hands on the small of my back dangerously close to my ass. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He smelt of Barbie Shampoo, Talcum powder and musk. In the days before Lily was born he smelt of musk and motor oil because he worked constantly on his old Camaro. He sold the Camaro and got a Toyota, he cried the day he had to let go of his baby Camaro but he needed a car that a car seat for Lily could fit in.

"You shouldn't do this Micah."

He pressed his lips against my hair and murmured: "I know."

We stood for a few minutes like this before we both heard Lily stirring, and then we broke apart quickly. Neither of us wanted to give her the wrong impression. Mommy and Daddy were not going to be together, and that's something Lily would grow up with. We took a quick glance at one another before turning to our daughter, whose eyes were staring at the ceiling in confusion.

"Hello my darling." I sang.

Lilys green eyes looked up at me and smiled, her tiny little arms reaching out for me to pick her up. I held her close to my body and rocked her from side to side while Micah watched us with a smile. He took a picture of us on his phone then wrapped his arms around the two of us, calling us "his girls."

I missed being with him, just not enough to be with him.

This was screwed up.

* * *

**JPOV**

Leah sat on my desk as we both ate lunch. We did this every once in a while to pretend that we were in love. We were having sushi since it was Leahs turn to pick it out, I would have to find something else later.

"I'm gonna be home late tonight." I told her eating a Salmon roll.

Leah nodded looking down at the papers on my desk. I was coordinating the takeover of a block of apartments in the centre of the city while trying to manage the other businesses within Black Industries.

"You having sex with Little Red?" Leah asked.

Leah had taken to call Renesmee Little Red over the last week. It both annoyed and turned me on. I now had a fantasy of Renesmee in a Little Red Riding Hood costume, well, a slutty version. She'd wear a black corset with red detailing, black crotch less panties, black thigh highs and red hooker heels. Her red cloak wouldn't cover much and her ruby red lips would beg me to do unspeakable things to her. Then we had sex, she would be on her hands and knees and I would pound her from behind, her corset pushed down so that her breasts spilled out and her panties torn so I could get better access to her cunt.

"I'm meeting up with her."

Renesmee was coming here and I would bend her over my desk so I could see her pretty little ass as I fucked her. My hand was itching to spank her again, like I did the night we met. Her pussy clenched around me in the more delightful way when I spanked her and she moaned.

"I feel sorry for Seth." She said absentmindedly.

So did I. When Seth came over on Monday night, all he could talk about was Nessie. How amazing she was, how cute her daughter was, what a dick her ex was, how amazing she looked in a bikini. The last comment made me roll a fist underneath the table. Seth was a nice kid but he was like twenty year old man, he was constantly after sex.

"Yeah."

"As sorry as someone can be who is having sex with the girl Seth is in love with." Leah commented. She judgingly put a piece of sushi in her mouth and raised her eyebrow.

"It's not my fault Seth is in love with her."

Nessie and I were attracted to one another. It wasn't my fault that she wasn't attracted to Seth. We were having fun, and it had nothing to do with anyone else. We were consenting adults. Leah rolled her eyes.

"You know, just like it wasn't your fault I was in love with you."

That stopped Mrs Judgy.

"I just don't want him to get hurt." She sighed, taking a drink of her lemonade.

"He's a big boy, he'll get over it." I kicked my feet up on to my desk and leant back in my chair, folding my hands over my stomach. I was still hungry but I didn't want to eat anymore raw fish. Sushi was not my thing. Next time Leah came for lunch, we're eating hamburgers and fries. "I got over it."

Leah twisted her wedding ring on her finger. She didn't wear it unless she was out of the apartment and I could tell she hated it. But she had to cover her tattoo of Rebeccas name when we were acting as a happily married couple. Rebecca covered hers with my mothers' wedding ring.

My mom died when I was fourteen and my father never remarried. When she died, Rebecca decided that it was time to come out, she was upset she was never able to show her real self to mom, who would have accepted her more than anyone.

"Seth isn't like you though. Seth has a soul and actually cares about things other than sex."

"I have to soul, and I care about other things." I shot back. "I care about you, your brother and my sisters and my dad and it would be wrong to have sex with any of you."

"What about Little Red?"

I did care about Nessie. I cared that she was okay with our situation. I didn't want her to feel guilty for anything that was going on with us. I cared about her feelings; it upset me when she upset last week.

I nodded. "I want to make sure she's okay."

Leah nodded and focused on her sushi muttering to herself. I leant my head against my chair and counted that it was only seven and a half hours until Nessie was here. By eight, everyone, including my PA would be out of the offices and the cleaning crew weren't doing my office tonight so I knew that we had more than enough privacy. She lived in a dorm which meant she had a roommate so we wouldn't always luck out on finding it vacant. I didn't know if she was comfortable with coming to mine, I would broach the subject tonight. Otherwise, I could get a hotel room in the city, but I wanted to make as much noise as I wanted without management storming in thinking I was murdering her.

Nessie was very vocal about what she was feeling. I smiled knowing that all her neighbours would have been able to hear her last night, and last Wednesday, when I helped her cum over the phone.

God that was amazing. I was sat on the couch at home and had to jerk off to the sound of her moans. The image of her in her dorm room in her innocent panties with a vibrator down directly on her clit made me spill my load over my shirt and pants. She'd even said "Thank you."

She was so adorable.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Leah told me, standing up and smoothing out her skirt and her blouse. I stood up, ruffled her hair so it imitated bed head and pulled her blouse slightly out of her skirt. Leah wiped her lipstick so that it was slightly smeared.

We went with the pretence that we had sex in here. The walls were soundproofed, so it wasn't like we had to make noises to pretend that were. Leah reached up and smeared lipstick on my neck and loosened my shirt from my pants and pulled at my tie. We walked to the door and I let Leah out first, before spinning her around, bringing her up in my arms and kissing her as passionately as I could.

In the first stages of our fake relationship, this used to confuse the situation. I used to think these passionate embraces were because she loved me. I couldn't see that it was pretend and that we were playing a part.

As she turned to leave, I smacked her arse in front of the whole office. "See you later Mrs Black." I playfully growled.

Leah faked a laugh in a high pitch tone before shooting me death eyes. I was going to have shit for that when I got home. "Bye Jakey Poo."

God, I hated that nickname.

I could feel the eyes of the office on us so I blew her a kiss and she cheerily pretended to kiss it before rolling her eyes in my direction and walking out the office. I turned to my PA Mrs Cope, an elderly woman who had worked for my father before she worked for me. She was in her final few months as my PA before she retired, I had yet to interview for new candidates.

"You're a lucky man Mr Black." She had a warm motherly smile that reminded me of my mom when I was younger.

"Oh I know." _I have a gorgeous twenty year old coming to my office tonight so we can fuck. I'm the luckiest man on the planet._

I asked her to run out and get me some food before going back to my office and getting back to work on the contracts for the apartment buildings. Only seven hours and fifteen more minutes before I had Nessie in my office and approximately ten minutes after that, I would be kissing that sweet pussy of her.

* * *

**Am I cruel? Yes**

**Will I update soon? I'll try. **

**Are you waiting in anticipation for more steamy scenes between Nessie and Jacob? Of course you are.**

**What you think of Nessie and Micah? What do you think of Leah and Jake? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Write a Review and tell me.**

**Don't forget to Favourite and Follow the story so you get a nice little email to tell you when I update.**

**Check out my other stories: Reunited and Learn to Love**

**Thanks for reading; I appreciate all the reviews I get from you guys!**

**See you in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I hadn't stopped working since Leah left. After I talked with my lawyers about the crappy contracts they drafted up, I had problems further down the company. Then my brother-in-law Paul talked me over a meeting with the Volturis which in no way ended well, they ended up choosing another company to deal with. I was looking over some more contracts for other investments when Mrs Cope popped her head in at six to say she was going, and to remind me that I needed to hire another PA. She dumped the applications on my desk alongside the coffee she always made me before she left.

"Don't work too hard." She told me as she walked out of my office. "Go home to your wife at a decent time mister."

I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee and looking over work. Leah and Rebecca were going to the movies tonight and then would probably be making out in the living room by the time I usually got in.

I groaned, looking at the pile of work, which seemed to be growing bigger and bigger each time I looked at it. I knew I was going to be nowhere near finished by the time Nessie got here.

If I managed to finish my work by the time she got her, which I was determined to do, then tonight would be the complete opposite of last night. I would take my time with her, worship every last inch of her body before I would bury myself inside her.

And I would convince her to stay a few hours so that we could spend the entire night fucking and cumming.

* * *

**NPOV**

Micah and I took Lily to the park and let her run around to burn out all her energy so by the time we met up with my grandparents for lunch, she was too tired to cry about anything. It meant that she didn't scream in the restaurant and fell asleep after her meal. Carlisle carried her as we went shopping at the mall. My grandparents loved to spoil Lily, they bought her a lot of clothes and toys, all the luxuries I wish I could afford for her. They also loved to spoil me and bought me a few nice skin products. They bought Noah nothing since Carlisle loathed him.

While they were all in the toy store I went to Victorias Secret and bought some new underwear for tonight: a cheap pair of lacy panties in the sale and a matching bra which unhooked in the front, all in white lace. I stuffed it in my backpack and quickly ran back to the toy store. I hoped that Jacob would love them enough to rip them off my body.

They all walked me to my class and I hugged everyone but Micah. When he leant in to hug me, I ducked under his arms and picked up Lily who was happily toddling by his side. I spun her around and promised to see her this weekend.

I decided that instead of staying at Micahs this weekend like I usually did, I would take her to my parents and we'd stay there. It gave me and Micah space from each other so that boundaries could be set up, I didn't know if I could stop him from kissing me again. Plus I missed my parents. Dad had worked the last couple of weekends and I hadn't had chance to see him or my mom.

But mostly, I was trying to avoid Micah kissing me.

Class dragged but was mildly interesting. When the professor dismissed the class, I all but ran out the door for the bus so I could get to my dorms and take a shower. I repeated my actions from last night: shaving my legs and pits, grooming my lady garden, washing my hair since Lily got mashed potato in it, and smothering my skin in moisturiser so that it smelt amazing and was smooth to the touch.

When I got out of the shower I dried off and pulled on my new set of underwear with a cream garter belt I bought last year and a set of black thigh high stockings. I dried my hair and pulled it into a bun that was held together by two takeout chopsticks I spray painted silver. I pulled on my tight grey pinstripe pencil shirt and almost sheer white blouse. My heels were cheap and were going to murder my feet put they went with the aesthetic I was going for. My makeup was simple with dramatic winged eyeliner and dark red lips. I put on my coat, but I knew I would take it off before I got into his offices.

I grabbed my black shoulder bag, which had a spare change of clothes in, I didn't want to go home in this outfit, and left the dorm. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and I was proud of what I had been able to pull off in such a short time. My seduction was going to work so well, Jacob wouldn't know what hit him.

I decided to go get something for us both to eat before heading over to his offices. I doubted he would have been able to get anything to eat if he had been working so I got us burgers and fries from a restaurant near his building and made my way in, trying to look business like when he walked past the doorman, who didn't even notice me.

* * *

**JPOV**

"You really do work too hard Mr Black."

My head snapped up to the doorway where I saw a wet dream in the form of Nessie standing. She was leaning against the doorframe, a paper bag in one hand, the other rested sexily on her hip which jutted out. She held up the paper bag: "I brought you some sustenance."

My mouth was dry and all I could do was nod and gesture for her to come in. She closed the door behind her and walked over to my desk, perching beside me, crossing her ankles. She put the bag in front of my and reached into her huge purse and brought out two beers. I looked up at her, still unable to speak, her gorgeous eyes looking down at me.

She was a seductress. And I was going to have her on my desk panting before the night was over.

I moved my hand out to move up her thigh along her tight, form fitted pencil skirt. Her lips were so full and so red and were begging for me to reach out a kiss her. I could imagine them wrapped around my cock, giving me one of her amazing blow jobs, her eyes watching me constantly in her innocent yet corrupted way.

"Food first Mr Black. I want you on top form." She purred, pulling out two burger and two portions of fries.

I opened the beers of the edge of my desk and handed her one. "You look amazing." I croaked before I took a sip of my beer.

Nessie had a smug smirk on her face as she popped a French fry in her mouth. Her body was turned toward me, and she leant back lazily on one arm as she ate her fries. I watched her as I ate my hamburger. "And you look very handsome Mr Black."

She was so confident tonight and it was a major turn on. I didn't want a girl who didn't know what she was doing or was scared to admit what she wanted. Mine and Nessies arrangement was easy, since we were both so confident and because we both knew what we wanted. And what we wanted was sex, nothing more and nothing less. Just animalistic, hot sex. And my God, I knew Nessie and I could have the hottest, most animalistic sex that the human world could comprehend.

She took a bite out of her burger. It shouldn't have been, but watching her taking a bite out that massive burger was so erotic. I pushed out from under my desk and kicked up my feet on to the desk. Nessie took a swig of her beer, which was yet again, erotic, since she seductively wrapped her lips around the neck tip of the bottle.

Anything she did was erotic.

She was so sexy. I ate my food as fast as humanly possible while she watched and laughed at me. "You're very eager tonight Mr Black." She teased.

"My day has been full of work and I've been counting down the hours until I could see you, Miss Cullen." I stood up with my beer and paced the office, watching her finish her food. If I sat by her any longer, I wouldn't have been able to control myself from pushing her shirt up and finding her panty-less pussy. The anticipation of finding her without them was enough to give me a hard on. I had imagined that all day she had walked around Seattle without any panties on, getting wetter and wetter in anticipation of tonight.

Nessie was purposely eating her food slowly, teasing and testing me. I groaned and she giggled, looking at my from over her shoulder, putting a single fry in her mouth.

"You need to be patient Mr Black, promise you, it will be worth the wait."

"I have no doubt Miss Cullen." Just her lips alone let me know that it was going to be worth the wait, but it didn't mean that I liked sitting in anticipation of what was going to happen.

I went back to my desk chair and watched her until she was done. She was what I had been waiting for all day, my reward after an agonising day. Just having her in the room mean that I felt better and I could ignore the massive pile of work on my desk. I could do that tomorrow, now I had the most gorgeous twenty year old say on my desk ready to have sex with me. Not a lot of guys could say that, could they?

When she finished her food she stood up, took a swig of her beer and perched on my lap undid my tie and took off my tie, and releasing my top button. "How was your day?" The simple act of her being on my lap was intimate.

I just groaned in answer to her question. I hated to admit it sometimes, but this was my life. I always knew I would take the role as CEO, I just hadn't realised that it was as soon as I graduated instead of when I was old and had lived my twenties to their fullest. Instead of partying and going out, I was stuck in my offices most nights, I was lucky if I had a weekend where work didn't call me in for some reason or another. Nights like tonight were rare occasions but I planned to make them more frequent with Nessie because I didn't know how I could go more than a week without being buried in her pussy, I had barely lasted today.

"What about you Miss Cullen?"

"I chased my two year old through the park and had to deal with her father, so good I guess." She twisted her fingers. The way she mentioned ex hinted at her not wanting him to be there.

"You don't get on with her dad?"

I was instantly curious about the guy who knocked her up. I wondered why they weren't together. Who would give up a girl like Nessie: she was gorgeous, amazing in bed, she had a kind heart and was a genuinely nice person.

"I do, he's just..." she let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes were sad. "Can we not talk about my ex right now? It kind of kills the mood."

I would find out what the deal was with her ex at a later date. And find out what the idiot did to let go of her. Because that was just plain stupid. But it was my gain, and I was glad of that, because she was so sexy.

I brushed a tendril of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Nessie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and lowered her eyes for a brief second before lifting them to my lips. All I could do was look at hers which begged to kissed and caressed with my own. I leant in slowly, passing for a second to look into the melted pools of chocolate and caramel which were her eyes. My chest hurt for second before she brought her lips to mine and all I could feel was her lips and the feeling their movement sent to my crotch.

Nessie was an expert kisser. Her lips were soft yet assertive and when my tongue touched her bottom lip, she opened them willingly and the kiss deepened. I reached one hand behind her neck and the other to the small of her back and pulled her closer to me. Her hands fells on my shoulders and screwing up my shirt in her fists.

I wanted her out of her pencil skirt so she could straddle me. I wanted her out of her blouse and bra so that I could see her glorious breasts and her pink, tight nipples. I wanted her legs spread apart on my desk so I could eat her divine pussy and I wanted her bent over so that I could slam into her from behind and spank that pert ass as she came around me. All while wanted to fuck her fully clothed like a sexy secretary because that added to the appeal and kink of the situation.

I grabbed her ass and picked her up, placing her on my desk. Her arms slid up around my neck to secure my lips to hers. I slipped my lips along her jaw line and below her ear, sucking on her earlobe. She moaned and her head fell back. Score One for Jake!

"Have you followed orders Miss Cullen?" I asked her.

Nessie didn't answer so I pulled back. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. She crossed her arms under her breasts so that they were pushed up. She shook her head. I reached out and flipped her over so that her hands and chest were firmly on the table.

"Have you been a bad girl Miss Cullen?" I asked as I dragged the zip of her pencil skirt down, grazing the curve of her ass. "Have you followed my requests?"

She moaned: "No Mr Black."

I abruptly pulled her skirt down so that it fell at her ankles. I nudged apart her legs with me knee. She was trying to kill me; I was sure, with her garter belt and her stockings with her mile high heels. But even though I was disappointed that she hadn't been bare without her panties, letting her wetness seep onto her thighs, I couldn't deny that the white lace panties she was wearing were sexy, and I could see the wetness seep through her little panties.

* * *

**NPOV**

_Rip them off. Punish me Mr Black. Spank me. Do something._

I pushed my ass out until I came into contact with the front of his thighs. And his erection. I moaned, I wanted him in me. I wanted anything to do with him and his hard cock.

His hand brushed over my panties. "I thought I told you not to wear panties Miss Cullen." He growled in his sex filled dark tones. I felt my pussy pool; I tried to find some friction by rubbing myself against him. He stepped back and moved his hand away before sharply spanking me. The blow sent me forward slightly and I moaned, my forehead hitting the table.

"You were a bad girl for not obeying me, weren't you." I moaned yes in reply.

No one had ever spanked me but Jacob. And I fucking loved him spanking me.

His hand rubbed where he had spanked and he leant down over me, so his lips were on my neck below my ear. It was weak spot and I whimpered as he pressed his lips there.

"Do you like it when I spank you Miss Cullen?"

I nodded and whimpered when he brought his hand down again, but moving ever so slightly away. I bit back my moan this time. And the next time. And the next.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" _Smack. Moan. _

His finger trailed across my panties, my stomach tightening in knots. I wanted friction but his finger always missed where I needed it most. I closed my eyes and tried not to whimper or moan as he moved around my slit by way of what would be my cherry red ass. A few more moments of anticipation passed before he hooked his fingers around crotch of my panties.

He pulled them violently and they ripped away from my body. _Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. I think I just came._

* * *

**JPOV**

Nessie was writhing on the desk and I held the tatters of her little panties in my hand. I quickly opened my draw and dropped them in, so I would be able to look at my trophy tomorrow when I was alone in my office. I sat down in my desk chair and admired her petite body, her curves and her pretty little cunt.

"Nessie?" She moaned. "Are you okay?" She moaned: Yes.

I flipped her back over and placed my lips to hers for a brief second, letting her electricity pass over me for a second. I could feel her kiss all over me.

"You're gorgeous Nessie." I murmured as I unbuttoned her blouse and sucked on her neck, leaving a mark there. I usually found hickeys trashy and thought that they should have been left in the 1970s where they belonged but Nessie brought out a primal side of me that wanted me to mark her.

She was wearing a matching white lace bra, which unhooked in the front, giving me better access to her gorgeous breasts. I undid it and they fell out, biting back a moan. She looked so hot on my desk, naked in all the places that counted. My lips instantly connected with her pink nipple and I sucked it into my mouth, hearing her moan while I kneaded her other breast in the palm of my hand. Her moan went straight to my cock, which was twitching in my trousers.

"Jake." She groaned. She quickly wrapped and locked her legs around my hips, pulling me to her, digging the heels into my back in a painful yet pleasurable way. She jerked her hips so that she provided some delicious friction.

I started to kiss the valley of her breasts, and swirled my tongue around her belly button. I was going to eat her little cunt, something I had wanted to do since I first saw her in the club. I sucked her clit into my mouth and she screamed. She tasted like heaven itself. And I wasn't exaggerating.

* * *

**NPOV**

Oh God. Oh.

I wasn't coherent anymore. I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. All I cared about was that his tongue was swirling around the entrance of my sex.

I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach begin to take over my body. I grabbed his hair, forcing his tongue further into me. I locked my thighs around his head and tried to will my orgasm to come faster, I needed to cum, I needed the sweet release that I knew was going to overcome my body. I brought my hands up to my breasts and started to twist my nipples.

Before I knew it, I was on the edge, and all it took was for Jake to press a single finger against my entrance and suck my clit into his mouth to make me come apart. My whole body tensed, my eyes screwed closed, my toes curled as I rode out my orgasm, bucking against his face. I'm pretty sure that I screamed his name. Repeatedly, but my hands in his hair didn't get looser, in fact, I was sure that I was ripping the hair out of his head. But I didn't care. The gorgeous man, the beautiful man had given me oral, even Micah was too fucking weak to do that.

I gradually let go of his head, releasing his hair from my death grip and letting him move away. I heard him gasp for air and he fell back against the chair. I sat up and sank to the floor in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I don't know why I felt the need to thank him. I knew it was strange to thank him for an orgasm. But I needed to. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"You're more than welcome, Nessie."

He wasn't calling me Miss Cullen. Or Renesmee. I liked Nessie. I liked him calling me Nessie. I also liked him calling me Miss Cullen. And Dirty Little Girl. I would let him call my anything if he performed his last trick on me again.

I brought my lips to his and started undoing his shirt. I pushed it over his shoulder and dragged my tongue along his collar bone and over the tattoo on his arm. "What does it mean?" I asked, placing small peck around the perimeter of the design.

"It's a design of my tribe. The legend is we are descendant from wolves, and that once a boy hit puberty, he could morph into a wolf to protect the land from the Pale Faces and the Cold Ones. Even though I've never lived on the Res, I wanted to feel connected to my ancestry, so I got the symbol of the wolf that marked the boys who protected our lands." He told me.

I leant back and smiled at him. It was cool that he wanted to be in touch with his roots, noble even. He smiled at me shyly. "Its lame, I know." He mumbled.

"No, it's important." I assured him. "I'm a History major; anything to do with the past fascinates me." His hand caressed my cheek and his eyes were kind and warm. It made my chest hurt slightly. Like it used to when Micah would look at me. "What's your tribe name?"

"Quileute."

"The Quileute Res is literally twenty minutes away from my parents' house." I smiled at him, leaning into his hand slightly.

He quickly kissed me, deepening the kiss by adding tongues to the equation and brought me so that I was chest to chest with him. I started rocking on him, hearing him groan against my lips. I traced my fingers down his chest, meeting his belt, unfastening it and freeing his cock from the confines of his pants.

"You went commando." I whispered and grinned.

"I listened to your orders, I was trustworthy." I met his eyes. "I don't think I can trust you again Nessie." He teased.

"I think I can win you over Jake."

I moved away and bent over him, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth. I moved up and down, sucking my cheeks in and gripping the rest of his length with my hand. God had well and truly blessed Jacob with a huge cock, and God had blessed me with throwing his huge cock in my path and allowing us to have amazing sex.

I hummed around him and he jerked, causing me to gag slightly. He apologised and stroked my hair. It was comforting, no guy had apologised for making me gag, and let me slowly regain my rhythm instead they just kept thrusting into my mouth. His jerking however didn't stop, but I was able to not gag around him. His groaning grew loader and his breathing picked up.

"Nessie, I'm gonna cum." He warned me, letting go of my head. I just hummed around him and picked up my speed, increasing the pressure on his cock. I lightly grazed my teeth along him and he tensed, thick, hot streams of cum hitting the back of my throat. I moaned around him and let him finish his orgasm, swallowing his cum and releasing him from mouth.

I sat back against his desk and smiled at him, wiping the corner of my mouth triumphantly as he sat with a goofy smile on his face and unfocused eyes set on me.

"Have I regained your trust Jake?" He nodded enthusiastically.

I giggled, moving over to straddle him. I pressed my lips against his briefly. "Do you want to rest before round two?" I asked him.

"Please."

I stood up, clearing up the mess on his desk, seeing the wet imprint of my pussy on the surface. I wiped it away with a napkin, smiling to myself. I collected the garbage and put it in the waste basket in the corner of his office. I sat down on the leather sofa in the corner of his office and placing my feet on the table in front of it. Jake fell down next to me and placed his arm behind me.

It was comfortable with Jake. I didn't feel like I had to fake being the Girl Next Door. I didn't have to fake orgasms either. Jake knew I liked sex and that I wanted a lot of it and he didn't judge me. I didn't judge him for his choices either. We could both sit naked, not embarrassed by our bodies, and enjoy each other's company.

"How are you feeling about things?" Jake asked.

"Our situation? I'm enjoying it so far. I especially liked when you ripped my panties off and went down on me."

"I liked that too, and I promise I'll get you a new pair."

I giggled leaning my back against him, bringing his arms around my waist. He chuckled. I closed my eyes; it would be a while before Jake was ready for another round, the exhaustion of the day had hit me and I wanted to take a little cat nap. I was lulled to sleep by Jake softly stroking my hair and his steady heartbeat under my ear.

I was content.

* * *

**JPOV**

I lay Nessies sleeping head down on the sofa and covered her over with a blanket that I used for when I slept here. She looked so peaceful when she slept, calm and adorable. I stroked her hair out of her face, taking the sticks out so that she wasn't stabbed in the back of the head by them while she slept.

I collected my pants and pulled them on, collecting the resumes of the potential PAs and returning to where Nessie was so contently sleeping. I sat down besides her, placing her head in my lap and started to reading about the little suck ups. I hated interviewing candidates, they were overly chirpy and I also felt a need to roll my eyes when they said their main fault was "working too hard." I never hired anyone who said that in an interview.

Nessie rolled over so that she faced my stomach, her hair falling over her eyes and face. She curled into a ball, with her hands tucked up in her stomach. I placed my papers o the side and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

She was absolutely beautiful. More than that, ethereal. I had noticed that she was gorgeous when we met but I hadn't realised how angelic she was. How any guy could let her go was amazing to me. It wasn't only her beauty that made it hard to believe that anyone would leave her. She was in college while balancing being a mother, which showed she was caring, intelligent and super organized. I couldn't handle anything other than my job, when I was in college, I spent half the time partying, a quarter of it sleeping and eating, and the other time in class or studying.

She hadn't rolled her eyes at my tattoo. She seemed genuinely interested in why I got it. I loved when she kissed it. And licked my collarbone. And when she looked at me with those amazing eyes.

Her eyes were like chocolate pools of sex.

Her lips were so fucking seductive.

Her smile could light a room.

Her button nose was literally the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

I smiled as she did in her sleep and carried on working, stroking her hair as I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous things some people put on their CVs, trying not to get distracted by sweet Nessie sleeping in my lap, but I couldn't help my occasional glance as her sleeping face and smiling. I guess I didn't need to convince her to stay, the thought made me smile even more.

* * *

**What did you think of fun office times? What about sofa naps?**

**Write a Review; tell me what you think will happen in the next chapters and your opinions on the previous few.**

**Don't forget to Favourite and Follow, you get a nice little email to tell you I have updated**

**Why not check out my other stories: Reunited and Learn To Love.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next update xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**JPOV**

When Nessie woke up we had aggressive sex on the couch. Then on the edge of my desk. Then on the floor. I loved seeing her writhe above me as she rode me to completion. And I loved seeing her cum. Her eyes screwed up, her lips fell apart and she screamed like Hell was about to descend upon us all. And her already tight pussy squeezed my dick like the most enticing vice. She fell against me and I pounded into her so that while she whimpered little begs into the skin of my shoulder. When I came, I gripped her tightly too me and rode it out, groaning her name into her hair.

Nessie rolled off me and I took the condom off and threw it on coffee table near us. Nessie tucked herself into my side and I wrapped my arm around her, stroking her hair and sighing. We were both still trying to regain our breath. I didn't know where I got the energy or the stamina to last four rounds with her, but I could hazard a guess that it had something to do with the little red head currently panting beside me.

"I don't think I can move ever again." Nessie giggled lazily.

I smiled and laughed with her. I didn't think I could move again if I tried. The muscles in my body had turned to mush.

"What were those papers you were reading while I was asleep?" she asked.

"Resumes for a new PA." I replied, turning so I could look at her. She looked up at me. "You want to be my PA so I can avoid looking through them?"

I was joking but the idea of Nessie being my PA seemed very interesting. She would walk around in her earlier outfit, bend over my desk to get papers showing me her sweet rack or he delicious behind. I could have her anytime I wanted. She could walk around with no panties and only she and I would know. I could sit her on my lap and slip my fingers into her while I ate my lunch. She could sit under my desk and give me head while I was in boring conference calls. The idea of her being my PA was more and more appealing by the second.

"Oh Mr Black." She teased in an overly sultry voice. "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." She moved awkwardly so she ended up straddling me, placing my hands on her thighs. She was comically pouting and narrowing her eyes in her over exaggerated way. "I'd have to touch myself every time I saw you." She started tossing her hair from side to side while calling: "Mr Black. Oh Mr Black."

I laughed and spun her over, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her neck. She giggled while carrying on with joke.

"Miss Cullen, I would be careful or you won't get the job." I warned.

"Be careful or you'll get me worked up for another round and I don't think either of us can go again."

I ceased kissing her neck because I knew I couldn't handle another round and one touch along her pussy made her cum because she was so over sensitive. I loved that I was able to do that to her, to make her so sensitive that I knew if I kissed the right spot on her neck, I could make her cum. But I was spent, I needed to rehydrate and rest for three hours before I was able to get Jake Junior up again.

"Do you want the job Miss Cullen? You can walk around my office in your skimpy underwear."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. "I have college. And a child. And I'd rather not buy multiple pairs of panties for you to rip off."

"Just don't wear panties." I suggested, raising my eyebrow suggestively. "I could fit a work schedule around your life."

I loved the idea of her never wearing panties. I liked her in a bra, but not all the time. The stockings and the garter belt, which I had slowly taken off her body when she was spread open on my couch, could stay too. But no panties.

"You owe me a pair." She giggled. "And I don't want to work for you Mr Black, thanks for the offer though. I know many girls would fall on their knees to work for you."

She'd already been on her knees for me. And given me head. I didn't want any other girls on their knees for me while she was there. Or having sex with me. Or around my in general.

I pressed my lips against her cheek and found my way to her full pink lips. Her dark red lipstick had already been wiped away by making out and having her lips wrapped around my cock, and pressed against my desk. I didn't let go of her arms, but put her wrists into one of my hands and placed my forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. I brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks for tonight." I murmured.

She was biting her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous or shy. It was both cute and sexy. I pulled it out with my thumb and kissed her lips slowly. When I pulled away she glanced up at my eyes and I felt the same ache in my chest from earlier. Her eyes were so deep, each time I looked at them there was always something different in them, a new spec of amber or tone of brown

"Yeah, thanks." She whispered, breaking eye contact and glancing down at my lips. I let go of her arms, hoping that she would wrap her arms around my neck but she slipped from underneath me and stood up, stumbling slightly as she tried to regain her balance.

I stayed in the same position for a few seconds, confused at why she would pull away. We were messing around, thanking each other for great sex. A brief, meaningful moment of looking in each others eyes was usual, we were sharing something intimate with each other, and it wasn't like we were sharing something menial; it was our bodies in their most vulnerable form. I sat up and watched as she moved around my office, gathering her clothes and putting them in her bag, bringing out a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt.

I guess tonight was over.

* * *

**NPOV**

The way he looked at me made me uneasy. It was too familiar and meant trouble, so I pulled away before he got the wrong idea. We'd both had something to drink and were high on sex, it meant nothing but I didn't want him declaring his undying love for me.

We were just fuck buddies.

And nothing would remind me how little I wanted a relationship more than wearing Micahs old t-shirt. I hadn't realised I'd packed it but it gave me a reality check. One, no relationships are wanted in my future. Two, I need to clear out my wardrobe and get rid of any of Micahs things and give them back to him.

I pulled my sweats on and t-shirt and got my Chucks out and put them on, placing all my other clothes back in my bag. Jacob had pulled his pants back on and was buttoning up his shirt when I finished gathering my things.

"So um, I'll see you around." I mumbled, pulling my coat on.

"Are you free this weekend?" he asked.

"I'm in Forks with Lily. I go every weekend to see her."

Please don't ask. Fuck buddies call each other when they are feeling in the mood for sex. If we plan sex, it turns into dates and when it turns into dates, it's dating and the next thing you know, you're not having sex on a Friday night, you're curling in a ball watching the late night monologues. I didn't want that to happen when Jacob was so blessed in the sex department.

"I guess I'll see you around then."

I went over to him and reached up to peck him, platonically, on the cheek. He placed his hand for a brief second on the small of my back. "Call me when you're in the mood for a fuck." I purred in his ear.

Set the boundaries. Both with Jake and Micah. Jacob and I fuck. Micah and I raise a child. Jacob and I fucked against desks until I couldn't take it anymore. Micah and I kept separate lives except to raise said child. With neither man was I going to: fall in love, let them fall in love with me, or accidentally fall into a relationship with. And I was never going to kiss Micah. I could kiss Jacob to get me in the mood and to stop myself screaming as he pumped his finger/cock/tongue in and out of me.

"Oh I will Miss Cullen." He growled, smacking my ass and winking.

I turned to leave, looking at him over my shoulder and winking back. He was back at Miss Cullen, which meant we were back in business as fuck buddies.

The position I wanted us both to be in.

* * *

**Just a short update, I didn't want to drag this chapter out too much. **

**Write a Review and tell me what you think.**

**Don't forget to Favourite and Follow**

**Why not check out my other stories: Reunited and Learn to Love.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NPOV**

I could call Seth and ask him to hang out for a while. But then I had to pick a venue that didn't look like a date.

I could call Jake and have rampant sex with him in an undisclosed location. But I've fallen to the communists and I'm not into bloody sex. I guess I could call him and get him off... but that seemed like no fun to me.

Well...

_Damn it Ness! Do the fucking assignment. _

I had a major case of procrastination and I was trying to figure out how to avoid writing an essay on the Russian peasants in Tsarist Russia. Why did I take so many classes this semester and why were the majority of them on Russia? Why would I do this to myself?

I groaned and slammed my head against the desk.

I wanted to call Nahuel and figure out how to beg him not to tell Seth about me fucking his brother-in-law.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and messaged Nahuel to meet me in my dorm. I hadn't seen him since last Wednesday and each day I grew more anxious with what could happen. If it got out into the media, I could lose so much. Seth wouldn't be able to look at me and I knew it would break his heart. Jacob would have to do major damage control because of his companies family image. And I would be the home wrecker that tore a family man away.

Because the men in situations are never held up like the women are.

I tried not to think any further into it because I knew that if we were careful, our agreement wouldn't end up in the social columns and over the news.

I wasn't giving up the fuck buddy status with Jake. We were compatible. We had a chemistry, something electric that made us fit so well together. It made us so aware of each other's needs when we were having sex. He knew what I needed and where I needed him to touch me. He also knew that place inside me that only I knew. He figured out that the spot on my neck, just over my pulse point drove me crazy if he kissed it. If I hummed around him when he was in my mouth, he would jerk harder into my mouth.

I pulled my hair back and tried starting my essay, squeezing my thighs together to try and stop the fire I felt between them. All I needed to churn out this week was a rough draft that I could edit next week and this weekend. This draft wasn't going to be great but I was going to have to polish it like my life depended on it.

When I was half way through there was a quick knock on my door. I yelled for Nahuel to come in, and he did, sitting down on my roommates' desk chair.

Nahuel was incredibly handsome and he knew it, making sure he was artfully crafted. He had thick, groomed eyebrows over dark eyes. His caramel skin was flawless. He was well toned, but not overly so, just enough for his build, nothing like Jake. Nahuel made sure he wore clothes to show off his best assets but also to show his wealth so a lot of his polo shirts had the little Ralph Lauren symbol on it.

"So you've decided to grow up?" He asked judgingly, crossing his leg and looking directly at me.

"If you're asking if I've stopped having sex with Mr Billionaire then no, I have not."

Nahuel rolled his eyes and moved to exit. I ran to the door and stood in front of it. He wasn't going to leave. Nahuel leant his weight on his left leg and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Move Ren."

"It's really not what you think." I pleaded with him. "Please just listen to me."

There was a moment of silence and I felt rocks move in the pit of my stomach. Nahuel was one of my only friends. A lot of my old friends were in other parts of the country and they didn't want anything to do with a screw up who got pregnant just before graduation. If I lost Nahuel I don't know what I would do, he's become a major part of my life in the last year and a half and he was so good with Lily and she adored him.

"Fine, but it's only because I want to believe that you're not into cheaters."

_I'm not into cheaters. I'm just into Jake and he's not cheating since he and Leah have never had sex._

Well they could've had sex.

He goes to a sex club, so he must have sex with a lot of girls. What number was I? Twenty? Forty? Was he having sex with someone else while we were? Would he want a threesome with me and her? There is a massive STD risk with him.

I should go get tested.

He should go get tested.

If he was fucking someone else, she should go get tested.

I wasn't comfortable with him going out fucking other girls. Call me old fashioned but I want my fuck buddies to be exclusively with me. I didn't want to deal with a jealous bitch who wanted Jake all to herself. I didn't want drama. I just wanted hard rough sex with a little spanking and tying up involved.

I'd never been tied up. Micah and I weren't really that adventurous in the bedroom because we normally ended up having sex in his car or on the beach. And I never established something like what Jake and I have with any other guy since I never got off with them.

Or I could tie Jake up. That thought was enticing.

Nahuel and I both went to sit on my bed. I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. Nahuel kicked his shoes off and put his feet against my thighs.

"So, what's happening between you and Jacob Black?"

"Sex."

There was no point in lying to him; he knew when I was lying.

Plus it wasn't something I was ashamed of, Jake and I just had to keep it a secret to protect others secrets.

"He isn't getting any at home so he's outsourcing to a college co-ed." I looked over to him as he paused for a second. "Does he have a fetish for co-eds?"

"No. We're just having sex. We both enjoy sex and yes, he isn't getting any at home, so I guess he is outsourcing."

"You're a mother Renesmee."

"So? Now that I have a child I'm not allowed to enjoy sex?" I rolled my eyes. "Jake has nothing to do with Lily and he never will. Lily is in Forks and Jake is in Seattle."

People expected me to become a nun once I got pregnant with Lily, yet the pregnancy just heightened my need for sex. And then when I gave birth, after my recuperation period, I needed sex and I wasn't getting any, so I invested in toys. It wasn't until I came to college that I started having sex again.

"Seth? What about Seth? Why can't you be with him, the boy adores you?"

I shrugged and looked at the ground. "I don't want someone to be in love with me or adore me. I just want to have sex, raw sex with no emotions. Jake and I are doing that."

"Why don't you want someone to love you? You deserve that, not some rich scumbag."

_He's not a scumbag. A scumbag wouldn't place my head on his lap as I slept. A scumbag doesn't look at me the way Jake does. _

"Is it about money? Do you need the money? Because I can help you out."

"No!" I harshly whispered. "How dare you think I'm a gold digger? I'm not."

I lived a comfortable life. I was from a particularly well off family, yes, not as well off as Jakes family but we had more than enough. I knew if I needed money I could go to my grandparents or my parents for money and they would be happy to give it to me. I didn't need to have sex with Jake in order to get money.

"I just want to have some fun and it had nothing to do with anyone but me and Jake." I told him firmly. "We'll carry on for as long as both of us feel like we are getting something out of it."

Nahuel reached out to grab one of my hands and rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. His dark brown eyes were searching for something in mine, some kind of sadness or guilt that I knew that wasn't there. I was content with my certain situation.

"Fine Ren, but I hope you know what you're getting into." I nodded.

"Please don't tell Seth."

He nodded and pulled me close to him. We lay on the bed for a while, just holding each other. I had my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. It was comfortable, I didn't have to worry about anything with Nahuel, and I knew I could rely on him since we had been friends for so long.

Guys leave but I know Nahuel wouldn't leave me.

* * *

**JPOV **

"You haven't seen Little Red this weekend?" Leah asked on Tuesday night.

I knew that. My God, I had thought of her all weekend and I had wanted to call her but I didn't want to seem too eager about her, especially since I was too eager on Thursday. I wanted to see her; I wanted her under me, on top of me. I wanted to see her. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to go for greasy diner food.

"No." I grumbled over our food.

We were sat in the kitchen. It was one of the rare occasions when Rebecca wasn't with us and we were left to her own devices. And since Rebecca made the majority of the food, we ordered takeout, terrible yet amazing takeout food.

"Why don't you call her?"

"Can't seem too eager." I answered with a mouth full of spring roll.

"You're such a girl Jake." I rolled my eyes.

We sat in silence while we finished dinner then went our separate ways, me into my room and her into hers. I lay on my bed and tried to clear my mind of all things related to Nessie, including the way she smelt of roses and how her button nose scrunched up when she was laughing.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it in my hand.

_Wednesday. U &amp; Me. Ur choice of venue._

_**My apartment. Wear as little as possible.**_

I smiled and stared at the ceiling, looking forward to whatever was going to happen on Wednesday. Knowing Nessie and I, it was going to be hot, heavy and would leave me in complete satisfaction and exhaustion.

_How about I turn up in just a trench coat and some heels?_

_**Don't promise things you won't follow through on. You promised no panties last week.**_

_I promise Mr. Black that I'll wear as little as possible. And if I don't, u can spank me. _

My hand flexed and I felt my pants grow tighter. I screwed my eyes up and imagined her turning up in nothing but a long coat, knowing that there was nothing to stop my access to her sweet little cunt. I could finger her while I spanked her tight round ass, feeling her walls clench around me and her sultry voice beg for more. For me.

_U can spank me anyway ;P_

_**I intend to Miss Cullen, since ur such a dirty girl.**_

_Ur dirty girl Mr Black._

A smile broke out across my face. She was my dirty girl. My girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Guess what happens in the next update!**

**Don't forget to Follow and Favourite**

**Why don't you check out my other stories: Reunited and Learn to Love.**

**AN: I don't know what my rate of turn out will be from now until June. I have very important exams coming up and I'll try to schedule some writing time into my revision timetable but I can't promise anything. So please be patient and I'll try to get some writing done for you guys xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NPOV**

Jacob and I decided to meet at his offices again before going to his apartment since he would need to come down let me in. He lived in a swanky apartment building and if I was coming in I had to be on a special list for security reasons. Jake said if I was comfortable enough at his apartment, he would put me on the list so I could just run up whenever I wanted.

I knocked on the door of his office and looked down at what I was wearing. In my bag I had a short satin dressing gown that I had for years. There was no point in me wearing a Trench Coat inside so I changed my idea. Now I was in my college sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I'd done my makeup and pulled my hair into a high pony tail so it wouldn't be a strange transition from college Nessie to sex goddess Miss Cullen.

I wanted to talk business before Jake and I got down to what we were here for. I was stupid not to talk about contraception and protection before we decided to carry on having sex. I wanted to use condoms no matter what, but they break? I didn't want to be left with any STDs. I got tested yesterday after I finished classes. I then bumped into my grandfather in the hospital, with the gynaecologist, which was more than awkward. But it meant that my results would be in soon.

The door opened and Jake was leaning against the frame, looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"I was promised very little clothing Miss Cullen. Do I have to take you over my knee?"He asked, assessing me from top to bottom, licking his bottom lip.

Even after what I guessed was a long day working, Jacob still looked incredibly handsome and sexy. His suit fit him tightly but it wasn't in a bad way, it was sexy and stylish. His hair was unruly despite its short style, like he'd brushed his hands through it in frustration.

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked at the floor, I felt somewhat naked under his stare, like he could see my soul. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just strange in our situation. "Can we talk before we go to yours?" I asked, bringing my eyes up to look at him.

Jake opened the door further and I walked in and sat on one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. He took his office chair and brought it around so that he sat in front of me and our knees were touching.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, bringing my chin up so our eyes met.

His eyes were so kind and soft. It's amazing how they could change from kink filled eyes with the promise of the sweetest debauchery to caring eyes.

"I need you to get tested for STDs." I told him directly. "I got tested yesterday and I haven't had sex without a condom since I was pregnant, so I highly doubt I'll have an STD."

Jacob leant back in his chair and held his hands over his toned stomach. He was thinking intently and I worried that he was going to refuse to get tested.

"Thank God you're being the adult here." He sighed, wiping his hand over his face. "I'll sort out an appointment this week and get the results to you as soon as possible."

He was being honest with me. He reached over to his desk and grabbed a pocket book, looking down at the dates and bringout out his phone to call his PA and asked her to make an appointment for him.

"Thanks." I touched his thigh. He placed his hand over mine. "Even if you come back clean and so do I, I want to use a condom at all times."

He nodded and took my hands in his kissing the back of my palm. I smiled and met his eyes, he was smiling too.

"I have the implant, so I'm covered mostly on the contraceptive side." The implant wasn't a hundred percent effective but it was more so than me forgetting to take the Pill. That's how I got pregnant in the first place.

"You're being very grown up about this Nessie." He said.

"I'm not getting pregnant again and I don't want an STD."

A few moments passed and he traced his fingers over the back of my hand, not looking me in the eye. He looked as though he was thinking hard about something however he took a deep breath and stood up, bringing me with him.

* * *

**JPOV**

_Are you having sex with someone else? Are you having sex with someone else? Are you having sex with someone else? _

That's all I wanted to ask her. I wanted to know that if I had to worry about a third party contributing any STDs to the mix. I wanted to know if anyone else was making her feel the way I do. Who knows her body the way I do.

I didn't want to share her.

Not that she was mine to share; I just didn't want her with anyone else while she was with me.

While she was with me, she was mine.

At least she was being the responsible one in our relationship. She was making sure we were both being safe and that there was nothing we were worrying about. I always used a condom but it was a good idea to get tested for STDs because you can never be too careful.

She looked gorgeous in her sweatshirt and jeans. If she had been in the trench coat, I wouldn't have been able to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Do you need to get any food?" She asked. "I ate before I got here."

I shook my head. Mrs Cope had brought me some lasagne from home and warmed it up for me before she went. I wish she didn't have to retire; I was still struggling to find her replacement. It was going to be a matter of me picking a candidate at random at this stage.

"So we can just head to yours?" She walked her fingers up my chest, looking at me through her eyelashes, pouting her full lips.

I felt my pants tighten. She was a temptress. A red headed, attractive, sultry temptress who made me forget my own name. I swallowed, taking her hand and nodding. I picked up her bag and lead her out of my office and into the elevator.

I stood away from her, knowing that there was CCTV in this elevator and even though I made sure my employees were cared for, some people would love to make some extra money exposing an affair involving the CEO of a major corporation.

When we got to the empty parking lot, I all but ran to my car and opened the door for her. She brushed her fingers over the top of my Aston Martin, almost caressing it, not making any move to get in the car.

_Is it wrong to be jealous of a car?_

"Nice car Mr Black." She hummed, standing back to admire it. She seemed to be in love with it, and I didn't blame her, because I was in love with it too.

"I didn't know you liked cars Miss Cullen?" My car was helping me get the temptress. Score!

"There is a lot you don't know about me Mr Black." She winked at me before climbing in, taking the bag off me. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy finding out."

I winked at her, closing the door and jogging around the back of the car to jump in the car. I revved the engine a couple of times, which made her laugh at me, before peeling out of the parking lot and into the street.

"You're always so eager Mr Black." She teased, reaching over to brush her hand up my thigh. It took all my effort not to swerve the car.

"Be careful Miss Cullen or we won't make it there." I warned her, glancing at her.

She giggled, moving her hand further up my thigh, her fingers ghosting over her my crotch. I took a sharp intake of breath through my teeth and she started to undo my zipper. I took a quick look to her; she was biting her bottom lip, looking at my profile. Her body was tilted towards me, her legs crossed.

How could she look so hot in an oversized hoodie? Her legs and ass looked amazing in those jeans. Her ass always looked amazing though.

"You say I'm eager Miss Cullen." I hissed as she took my dick out of my pants.

"I've been thinking about you cock all week Mr Black," she murmured, gripping my length and slowly pumping me. She circled her thumb over the tip, out of the corner of my I witnessed her wet her lips. Those luscious lips I dreamed about. That could make me hard just from the sight of them.

I wanted to close my eyes and lean my head back against my seat. I wanted to reach out and massage her breast or kiss her neck. I wanted to hear her moan. I wanted to rip her skinny jeans off her and see her gorgeous legs and pussy. I wondered if she was wearing panties. My God, I hoped she wasn't.

She undid her seatbelt and began to lean over me.

_She wasn't going to do what I think she was going to do?_

_Please, Sweet Dirty Girl, do what I think you are doing!_

I had fantasies about this. I would spend nights in my dorm room at boarding school thinking about a girl giving me a blow job while I was driving. It combined three of my passions in life: cars, girls and sex.

She took me into her warm mouth and I gripped the steering wheel, trying to focus my attention on the road. I wasn't lying to her when I said she gave great head, she was one of the best ones I had ever had. She exerted the right pressure and used her tongue like an expert. She moved her mouth up and down me, moving one hand to work what she couldn't fit in her mouth and the other to massage my balls.

And when she fucking hummed, the vibrations went straight to the pit in my stomach that was building in pressure. I placed my hand on the back of her head, stroking her head and resisting the urge to close my eyes.

"Miss Cullen, if you're not careful, I'm going to crash this car." I warned her. I wasn't lying, I knew if I came, I wouldn't be able to pay attention to the road even slightly, I could hardly concentrate now.

She released my cock from her mouth and I sighed. She tucked me back in giggling as started to breath properly again. My balls killed for being denied a release but I knew as soon as I got her into my apartment, she would be mine for the taking. And take her I would.

I had made plans over the last few days of where we would have sex. I wanted her in bed definitely but there was also my shower, my home office, my gym, the kitchen while I smothered her body in some sort of sweet sticky substance. I could then move then take her back to the shower, and press her up against the glass as I fucked her from behind, slapping her tight ass as she came around me, milking my cock for everything I had.

"Was I distracting you from the road Mr Black?" she asked with fake innocence.

"You know full well you were Miss Cullen. You had your mouth around my cock." I growled, making a sharp left into the parking lot of my building.

I pulled into my parking space and jumped out the car, going around to her side of the car. She was climbing out of the car when I reached her. I grabbed the back of her neck and brought her lips to mine, pressing her against the side of my car. Her lips willingly moved with mine, opening when I traced my tongue over her bottom lip. I caressed the curves of her body, feeling way down until I met her thigh, hitching it up to my hip so I could press my erection against her cunt. The jeans were stopping me from being able to feel her and how wet I knew she was getting. She pressed herself against me, pulling at my neck to try and get more access to my mouth. Her breasts were flattened against my chest, her leg hooked around my hip.

I pulled my lips away from hers, grabbing her waist and throwing her over my shoulder.

I couldn't wait, I need her in my apartment.

Now.

* * *

**NPOV**

I slapped his ass as he carried me through the parking lot and over to an elevator. To retaliate, he spanked my ass and I started laughing and mock kicking his chest.

"Do I have to tie you up Miss Cullen?" He asked teasing me, grabbing my ankles in his hands, stopping me from kicking him.

"Oh please." I moaned. I covered my mouth when I realised what I had said. Jake chuckled beneath me and walked into the elevator, bringing me down on the ground when the doors closed. The length of my body slid against his and he held me so that I was at his eye level. They were filled with depravity and all I could do was whimper as he stared at my lips.

"You want me to tie you up, you dirty little girl?" he asked in his deep hoarse voice.

I bit my lip and nodded fractionally. Jake and I have seemed to have clear roles, where I would be submissive to him, and it scared me. As a Feminist, I knew I shouldn't want this. I knew I didn't want a man to dominate me but this was only in the bedroom and it was consensual. I would slap him if he tried to control me in my life. I wanted him to control me in only our sex life and only when I allowed him to.

I nodded minutely.

"Why are you acting shy?" he asked with a curious smile on his face.

"I shouldn't want you to do that to me." I murmured.

"But you want me to? I will never do anything you don't want me to do Nessie." His eyes were back to the kind orbs I saw earlier.

"I want you to." I whispered, making eye contact with him. He instantly brought his lips to mine and grabbed my ass to hold me up and bring me close to him. I knotted my fingers at the back of his neck, tugging on his hair.

The elevator doors opened and we stumbled into the apartment.

He was so rich that his elevator took him directly from his car to his penthouse. He had a fucking penthouse! My car was in student parking lot and it took me ten minutes to walk from my car to my dorm room. Its a bitch when I have to drag a heavy case up after the holidays.

He placed me on the floor and separated our lips for a few seconds. "Do you need anything before we start? Because I'm not going to let you go for hours Miss Cullen."

I nodded, telling him I need to use the bathroom. I grabbed my bag from him and followed his instructions so I would reach his bathroom. "Meet me back here." He told me.

His apartment was gorgeous and huge, comprised of sleek furniture and low mood lighting. One wall was floor to ceiling windows that looked out on to the amazing Seattle skyline and out toward the ocean. I bet that in the day, they would let in a ton of natural light. His actual walls were painted in various shades of grey (not fifty, I assure you.) His floors were hardwood and in a rich mahogany that I could almost see my face in, they were so polished.

When I reached his bathroom after walking into a few closets and a spare room, I closed the door behind me quickly and peed. I quickly stripped off my clothes and shoes, bra and panties included and put on the emerald satin robe, tying it loosely at my waist so that a sliver of my cleavage was showing. The robe ended just below my ass, showing off my legs. This weekend I decided to get them waxed as well as my bikini line so I wouldn't have to worry about shaving every time I came here. The pain was a bitch but the results were better than I could have hoped for.

I took my hair out of its pony tail and shook it out, giving me a freshly fucked look when I wet my lips.

When I walked back to Jacob, had taken his suit jacket off and now he was stood at the window looking at the amazing view of the city below him. This was a power base, if he were a King; this was the perfect strategic point in the city s for his castle, at the top of the city with a view of his dominion. He could've seen his attackers coming from the ocean and ruled from the top of his tower.

He was the king of Seattle. He owned most of the buildings, he was a major investor in the biggest department stores, there were buildings solely built by his companies investments. His charity work preserved green spaces and opened homeless shelters in the city while abroad he contributed to combating famine and natural disasters. He was ruthless in business yet the sheer amount of charity work proves that he has a soul and a heart and that he was kind.

I dropped my bag and he turned around to face me, smiling when he noticed what I was wearing, or how little I was wearing. I was leant against the wall, my hair falling over the front of my left shoulder, my leg kicked up so my foot was knee level on the wall. He started to stalk toward me, undoing the top button of his shirt and taking off his tie. The anticipation of him reaching me made my pussy weep. I was becoming so turned on I could feel it spread on to the inside of my thighs. I could feel my nipples tighten and I was more than sure Jake could see that through the satin material.

He reached me; he surveyed me from top to bottom, his pupils dilated.

"You're a temptress Nessie." His voice was back to its hoarse sex voice. He reached out to the tie at my waist and pulled the knot so that it fell open. He groaned when he saw my naked body, ready for him to do what he pleased.

He dropped to his knees in front of me, spreading my legs apart and kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of my thigh, the stubble of his five o'clock shadow grazing against me, making me moan. "Who do I have to thank for dropping you in my life?" He groaned. "You're so fucking wet."

I gripped his hair as he began to kiss my outer lips. He brought both my legs over his shoulder and grabbed my ass so that I wouldn't fall and that I couldn't move other than to grind my cunt on his face. I was his prisoner, and he could do what he wanted to me.

His tongue found my clit and swirled around it and I momentarily forgot how to breathe and I couldn't. I was worked up for this all day, fantasising about what was going to happen. Now that I was being touched, my body was building up quicker to the peak of orgasm than I was used to. It also Jakes artistry and skill that when he sucked my clit into his mouth, I clamped my tensed legs around his head and my hips couldn't stop jerking against his tongue as I orgasmed. My nerve endings were over sensitive and any touch prolonged my pleasure so I was left in the place of ecstasy for what seemed like an eon. I screamed his name as he continued throughout until it slowly passed and I sagged against the wall.

I let go of his hair and he brought me down for a second before bringing my lips him. I could taste the salty sweet evidence of my cum on his lips and I moaned. He picked me up and without his lips leaving mine started moving through his apartment. He opened the door to what I guessed was his room. He climbed on the bed and laid me down, trying to move away from me but I locked my legs around his hips, locking him in place so I could feel the extent of his arousal.

He gazed down at me, licking his bottom lip, his tell for when he was turned on. His tell that wasn't the massive tent in his trousers. His eyes were almost black since his pupils were so dilated and I felt smug. I turned this sex God on, little Renesmee Cullen was able to attract an extremely powerful man who ran an entire city and empire. A man who looked like a modern Adonis was attracted to me, a teen mom from a place most people haven't heard of.

He brought his tie from around his neck and held it out toward me, over my wrists. His eyes made direct contact with mine. "I want to tie you to my bed Nessie." He paused for a second before continuing. "If you don't want me to, say no. If at any point during being tied up you don't like it, tell me and I will untie you." He firmly told me.

"Like a safe word?" I asked, reaching out my wrists, trying to show that I was willing for him to do this.

"How about we use the traffic light system? Yellow for uncomfortable, red for stop." He suggested.

"And green for please keep on fucking me Mr Black?" I joked; bring myself up so that I was at eye level with him.

"Yes, Miss Cullen." He laughed. "What do you say? Will you let me tie you up like the dirty little girl you are?"

I nodded eagerly.

He moved me back so that I was lying down with my hands above my head. His head board was wrought iron with bars that would be easy for him to tie me to. He wrapped the tie around my wrists so I couldn't move my hands from them but I didn't feel trapped. He then tied the end around a bar of his bed post. With the final knot I was totally at his will. And that was such a turn on.

He kissed down my arm until he reached my neck and found that sweet spot that left me gasping for him.

"You have no idea what it's like to see you like this." He growled against my neck. "You're completely at my mercy Miss Cullen. I could leave you like this and go about my business." He pulled away from me, standing up to walk around the bed. I whimpered at the loss of contact and watched him and he started to unbutton his shirt.

"See Miss Cullen, I could leave you lying like this on my bed and you could do nothing about it. You couldn't touch yourself to relieve the pressure in your cunt." He undid his cufflinks as watched me. I tried rubbing my thighs to try and get some relief. He crookedly smiled at me, taking his shirt off.

Anticipation. He was making me wait for him, building the pressure up in me until I couldn't take it anymore and I would beg for him. I knew his game and I knew that if my need grew like I knew it would, I would beg for him. I wanted him in me, on me. I wanted him to fill me and stretch me beyond my capacity and pound into me over and over until I was screaming for him to stop. Each time he had over worked me until even his touch on my flesh left me writhing.

"Are you getting wetter Miss Cullen?" I nodded, closing my eyes and taking my bottom lip between my teeth to stop from moaning. "Do you want me Miss Cullen?" I nodded again.

"What do you want Miss Cullen? What part of me do you want?"

I moaned and I could feel my eyes roll back in my head.

I wanted all of him.

Everything he could give me.

* * *

**JPOV**

Her legs fell open and I could see her glistening pussy on display for me. She looked like some sort of lewd angel, her hair spread around her like a halo, her arms held away from her. Her skin was almost luminous in the low lit room, like the moon, she was reflecting any light that hit her. Artists would pay thousands to paint her like this and billionaires like me would pay extreme amounts of money for the paintings of the Lecherous Angel and hang them above the bed so they could fantasise about a night with her.

A night I was having.

I wanted her, dear god; I wanted to be buried in her, to feel her tight warm walls around me.

She hadn't answered me, she'd just moaned. I wanted to hear her tell me what she wanted. I wanted to hear her say "cock" or "fuck me." I wanted to hear her sweet angelic voice beg for me to do depraved, utterly enjoyable things to her.

"Miss Cullen, what do you want?" She moaned again. "I will leave you like this if you don't tell me what you want." I warned her.

"I want you to fuck me Jacob!" she gasped, pulling on her restraints. "I want your cock in me. I want you to make me cum until I can't take it anymore."

"As you wish Nessie." I chuckled lightly.

I walked around the room to my bedside table and opened the draw, taking out a condom out before going back to the end of the bed and kneeling between her legs. I rolled the condom on and positioned myself at her entrance, taking a deep breath before I would thrust into the sweet tight space.

* * *

**NPOV**

Without any warning, he was all the way in me. My head and my eyes rolled back and I groaned as I felt him gloriously stretching me. He brought his body down so it was covering me; his hands gripped my hips so that he could control his thrusts and bring me further down on him. His lips found my neck and he groaned against my skin each time he slowly pulled out and sharply thrust in. I rolled my hips as much as I could with him gripping my hips.

I pulled on the restraints. I wanted to reach out and grab his ass and urge him to go deeper and harder. For him to stop the pretence and fuck me like we both know he wanted to. Hard and rough. I wanted him to fuck me like he meant it.

"You're so fucking tight Nessie."

"Faster." I whimpered. "Fuck me harder Jake."

"You're such a dirty girl Nessie. Do you want me to fuck you like one?" I whimpered my reply: "Fuck yes Jake."

He grabbed my ass for leverage and started his unrelenting thrusts into me. Each time he thrust into me he hit that one spot only him and I knew about and I screamed, gripping the sheets above my head, just so I didn't dig my nails into the palm of my hands.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. The only things that mattered right now were Jake and I and what we were doing. I didn't need to breathe or food or water because I was feeling pleasure like no one else in the world had ever experienced. I'm pretty sure on Jakes cock, I had reached Nirvana.

All I wanted in this moment was Jake.

One of his hands let go of my arse and he brought it around so his thumb was quickly circling over my clit. The fire that was building suddenly, without warning, took over my entire body and I shattered around Jake. My legs tensed and my toes curled. I could feel the orgasm in every cell of my body yet I was out of my body. I could hear myself screaming his name and feel the orgasm rip through my body but at the same time I couldn't.

_Sweet Baby Jesus. Fuck._

His thrusts became quicker and sharper but he didn't let up on me or my over sensitive clit. Once I came down from the first orgasm another one overcame me. I couldn't stop my body from jerking against him.

Jake jerked into me a couple more times before stilling and groaning against my neck and collapsing on me.

I wanted to touch him. I pulled against my restraints trying to free myself and wrap my arms around him.

"Red." I whispered against the skin of his shoulder.

He moved quickly out of me, taking the condom off and throwing it across the room before he reached over me to free me from the restraints. He massaged my wrists as he brought them down to my body.

"Was that okay? Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me between his legs so my back was resting against his chest. My head fell against his shoulder and I pressed my lips against his neck.

"More than okay, I just wanted my hands back." I sighed.

My body felt as if I had no bones and I felt sweaty and wet now. A hot shower wouldn't go amiss, and a long sleep, maybe some food as well. But for now, I couldn't move and I was fine resting against Jake. He worked his hands over my wrists and up my arms to my shoulder, massaging them.

"How did you feel about being tied up?"

"It was good I guess." I told him turning around to look at him. "I think next time I would want to be free of the bed. I wanted to reach out and grab you."

"That's fine with me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me close to him. It was comfortable. It wasn't the same as with Nahuel, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was the opposite in fact. I felt like I could fall asleep against him and not feel uncomfortable about the fact I snored or muttered in my sleep.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Are you having sex with anyone else?"

* * *

**JPOV**

Why did I just ask that? She was gorgeous and liked to be tied up and she let responded so well to hard sex. She didn't want to have a relationship and I couldn't have one in my life.

She was amazing and I didn't want to lose what we have. It was a good arrangement and I didn't want to push her out of it with what she would see as clingy behaviour. She hadn't reacted well to when I asked her when I could see her next, how was she going to react to me not wanting any other man to have his hands on her. I wanted to be the only one to make her scream for "Sweet Baby Jesus" like she had earlier.

"No." She murmured sleepily. "Are you?"

"No. Kind of a one fuck-buddy at the time kind of man."

Aloof. Act aloof. This doesn't mean that much to you. You're not obsessed with her. You didn't have a dream about her every night for the last two weeks.

"Do you want me to do the same? I'm fine with just fucking you; I don't need to look anywhere else for satisfaction if you fuck me like that again. " She told me.

I brought her lips to mine and kissed her deeply. I couldn't help the smile on my face. "It reduces the risk of STDs, if it's just us two."

_Yeah and you don't like the thought of anyone touching her the way you do._

"I'm gonna take a little nap, will you wake me up in an hour?" she asked. "Then I'll be up for another round and you can fuck me in front of that amazing view." she gestured towards the window in my room, which looked out onto the ocean and the city, like the view in my living room.

"Sure." I brushed her hair from her face as she rested her cheek against my chest. Her soft breathing evened out in a matter of minutes and I knew she was asleep because of her soft snoring. I leant forward slightly and grabbed the comforter off my bed and draped it over us.

It's the first time I've stopped since I saw her last week and I felt exhausted yet content. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, allowing her soft breathing to lull me into a half asleep state.

Five minutes of sleep with a beautiful girl in my arms wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think in a Review, I really appreciate getting every single one.**

**How about Favourite and Follow this story to get updates on when I upload another chapter?**

**Favourite and Follow me to see when I upload for my other stories.**

**Speaking of my other stories, how about check out: Reunited and Learn to Love.**

**AN: This is my special treat to you, my final definite upload until June; I didn't want to leave you wanting too much more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time, no see! Enjoy!**

* * *

I started to fall out of my slumber. My dream was a mixture of the people I loved and cared about surrounding me and watching TV, including Jake who sat with his arm wrapped around me and with Lily sat on his knee. It was strange but it was comfortable.

I stretched out and moaned. I was warm and comfy, which was something I didn't usually get in my college down room. My bed was more an instrument of torture than it actually was a place to sleep.

_Only two more years of the torture bed._

I'd live with my grandparents but they already paid for Lilys day-care and I didn't want to put extra pressure on them with a teen living in their house. They had gotten rid of their three kid's years ago and I know that my dad and Uncle Emmett were a handful, so they didn't need a teen mom sex maniac there as well.

Plus their housekeepers hated me since I would sneak Micah over and have sex with him. When my grandfather found out what was happening, he was... not happy and thus why he hates Micah so much more than any other male in my family.

Except my dad who has told me vicious ways he would castrate Micah.

No joke.

I rolled over and came into contact with a hard, hot surface which grunt and pulled me close to it.

I didn't know my wall had arms.

Had my roommate climbed into my bed in her weed induced stupor?

No she hadn't been back in weeks. The only reason I knew she was alive was because she lay on the grass outside my lecture building smoking weed every day. Maybe she'd had an argument with her boyfriend which ended in her coming to me for sleeping arrangements. This would be weird since we hardly know each other because she's never around.

I pressed my hands against her to move her away from me. I didn't remember my roommate being so muscular.

I opened one eye and looked up from my current position which was staring at an extremely toned chest.

"Fuck!" I whispered harshly.

Jake groaned and I tried to push myself away from him. I don't know how this happened. I wasn't supposed to stay with him last night; I was supposed to get a taxi home.

He was supposed to wake me up.

I tried pushing against his chest again but his grip on my waist tightened and pulled me against him. I could feel all of him... _all _of him seemed to be in the mood for me staying in that bed. However I wanted out of that bed, it was the morning and now it was well past the time that I should have left.

"Wake up." I harshly whispered. "I'm pretty sure you're holding me against my will and I'm pretty sure that's a crime."

I started using my legs to further push myself away from him but Jake had a vice grip on me and a sweat was starting to break on my brow. I had pushed a baby the size of a watermelon out of my body and a small hole and I couldn't push a man away from me.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep." Jake grumbled, opening one eye to glare at me.

"Let me go and you can sleep then." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"No."

"Yes. Yes you will let me go. You will let me go right now."

He opened both of his eyes to look at me with a smirk on his face. "Why Little Red, would I let you go?"

What the hell was Little Red?

"You will let me go because I have to go to school and I shouldn't have stayed here last night."

His hold on me slackened and I used the opportunity to slip from his grip and out of the bed. I looked around for my clothes then I realised that they were all in my bag in the living room of his apartment. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and wrapped myself in it before quickly walking out of his room with him hot on my tail.

"I don't mind that you stayed, you know that right?" he asked as we entered his living room. Soft grey light hit his walls and illuminated the entire room. It was beautiful in the daylight and I snuck a quick glance at the view.

Seattle was gorgeous at night as the lights looked like thousands of ships dotted at sea but in the day, at this height, it had a quiet calm which was nothing like the manic streets that lay so far down. I couldn't hear the noise below unlike in my dorm room where it was like I lived next to a highway. I kind of got used to it but after summers in Forks, it took a while to get back into not hearing the yelling and the idiots over using the car horn at two in the morning.

"I know you didn't mind but _I _mind." I said grabbing the duffle bag and rooting through it for my underwear, pulling it on. "We need boundaries and me sleeping in your bed is a lack of boundaries."

I pulled my jeans on and grabbed my vest, taking his shirt off and pulling it over my head. I threw the shirt back at him.

"What's with you and boundaries?" he asked catching the shirt.

I rolled my eyes. Boundaries stopped us getting attached to one another. It stopped one of us, mainly me getting hurt in the process of our relationship. Boundaries were good to me.

I turned to him and rolled on my deodorant. It would have to work for the day even though I knew I stank of sex. I could probably get a shower at Nahuels between my Politics of War seminar and Revolution or Reform lecture.

Jake stood there in all his glorious nakedness. He was like Michelangelo's David but with a far more impressive package. He was unashamed of himself, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, letting it all hang free. It wasn't really hanging though; his General was at full attention. I smiled to myself, letting myself believe I caused it instead of his morning glory causing him to have the most impressive hard on I had ever seen.

"Boundaries make sure we don't get attached Jake." I told him. "I like what we have; I don't want to ruin that." I walked over to him and stretched up so my arms circled his neck. His arms fell to my waist and he pulled me close. "You don't want to ruin what we have, do you?"

I pouted my lips and looked at him through my eyelashes. His gorgeous brown eyes fell to my lips and he glanced at them for a few seconds, licking his own, before looking up at my eyes. My heart started pounding in my chest and I tried to ignore it. Jake made me feel unusual, like I constantly had adrenaline running through my veins.

"No, but if you sleep over now and again, it's not that bad." He told me. I tried to object but he quickly stopped me, saying: "I'm a fan of morning sex; it's a great way to start the day."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him. What started off as a soft peck turned into a full blown make out session with us ending up sprawled on the sofa. Without any underwear on, it was easy to access his erection which I slowly started stroking as he moved his lips against my neck, slowly sucking at the junction between my shoulder and my neck.

"Please say you'll stay over if I ask you." He groaned into my neck. "I fucking love this. I'm not missing out on this." I gripped him tighter and he groaned again.

We continued kissing and I continued stroking him, trying to control my urge to rub my crotch against him like a dog in heat. I lost all sense of reasoning when I was around him and he turned me into a puddle.

He turned my panties into a pool as well, but that was something else.

I maybe could stay here once in a while if this is what happened every morning. I could start my day off with a gorgeous man between my legs, his cock in my hand and his lips on my neck. His hands moved up from my waist to cup my breasts, slowly massaging them, sending sparks down to my core which didn't help me trying to stop my hips grinding on him. I hoped he would move his magic fingers down to my crotch to relieve some of the tension he had suddenly caused.

Maybe boundaries weren't that important. Jake and I weren't going to fall in love if I stayed in his bed. But I was going to draw the staying over without having great sex at some point during my stay because the boy was talented.

"Oh my god, my eyes!" I heard someone scream. My heart stopped for a few seconds and Jake jumped away from me, grabbing a pillow and covering his crotch. I readjusted my vest and sat up, looking at his sister and his wife looking down at us.

That killed the mood quicker than any freezing cold shower.

_His wife_. I needed to get to know Leah so that I didn't feel guilty that I was having sex with her husband. _Husband._

I was so going to hell. God was not going to be my friend. Adultery was adultery.

Not that I was religious or anything.

Rebecca had her hands over her eyes and Leah's eyes were wide as she looked at Jake and me. I blushed and Jake looked down at the ground.

"You complain at us for making out on the sofa and you're naked with your girlfriend on it." Leah crossed her arms over her chest. Rebecca still had her eyes covered.

He didn't correct her when she said: _Girlfriend_ but I didn't mind to some extent. I didn't want him to say to his sister, we were _fuck buddies. _That would be awkward.

Jake didn't say anything and I looked over to him. He was grinning like a high school teenager who just got laid; he wasn't even a tad guilty for this. Micah had the same look on his face when his friend walked in on us making out on his bed at a party when I was a freshman. It was a look that said: _I just got laid, and this girl is hot, so I'm in no way feeling guilty for degrading your sofa._

I couldn't help the smile spread across my face and the giggle escaping from my lips. He started laughing as well.

"Jake, get dressed, I don't want to see anymore of your naked ass." Leah told him. Jake stood up, kissing my cheek before walking towards his room.

His ass was a chiselled masterpiece and I silently thanked every omnipotent being for bring this Adonis into my life.

I sat awkwardly while Leah and Rebecca came around and sat on the couch across from me. I half smiled and looked down at my feet, and wiggled my toes. The silence was pregnant and awkward.

This whole encounter was awkward. It felt like the dinners I would have at Micah's house when his parents came home early and invited me to stay. I felt like I had: _I fucked your brother/husband_ written across my forehead. It was not comfortable.

"So... Jake didn't tell us what you study." Rebecca said, breaking the silence.

I looked up and smiled. "I study History; my focus is primarily on Russian history."

She nodded and looked to Leah who was scrutinising me closely. I felt like an ant under a magnifying glass and that at any point she would angle it and the sun would burn me.

"So, what are you and Jake?" she asked. "My brother says you don't want to date people you love, which I think is fucked up."

"Leah." Jake growled in a warning as he re-entered the room. I looked up at him, he was dressed in sweats and a plain white t-shirt stretched across his chest. He came down to sit next to me, reclining and his arm draped over the back of the seat behind me. "It's none of your business."

I smiled at him and he winked, which cemented the smile on my lips. My stomach flipped like I was a school girl.

"I don't like that she's hurting my brother." Leah told Jake, bypassing me like I wasn't in the room. I didn't appreciate this. "My brothers a sweet guy and he adores her yet she rejects him for no known reason and goes for the first available rich guy."

I shot up quickly and grabbed my bag. "I am not with Jake for the money. I am not hurting your brother willingly. And I am in no way a gold-digger." I told her sternly. "If I was with someone for the money, I would be with your brother. I adore Seth but he's just a friend, and I'm sorry for that."

Leah looked down and Rebecca nudged her shoulder, like she was trying to get her to apologise. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and spotted my dressing gown on the near the wall so I went over to grab it, stuffing it in my bag and heading to the door. I heard Jake come up behind me and he stopped me when I got to the door.

"I'm sorry about her." He apologised. I turned around and reached up to peck him on the cheek. He looked down at me like he was worried about my reaction.

"I'm not with you for money. We're having fun and I like that, but I want no drama." I said looking up at him. "I have a child and I have college and I have enough drama with my ex. I'd rather just be with a guy who I can go to and fuck and laugh with and I feel like I can do those things with you."

He nodded and smiled. "I promise that I'll talk to her and she won't get involved again." He pressed his lips against my forehead. "I like what we have; I don't want to ruin it."

We smiled and said goodbye, pressing our lips against each other before I turned away and left. I smiled, trying to remember the good things about last night. Leah wasn't going to ruin it; I wasn't going to let her ruin the perfectly good night and morning.

* * *

"You're late, you dirty stop out." Nahuels said as I walked into the diner. I apologised kissing them both on the cheek. Seth looked up from his textbook and appraised me.

"You wore that yesterday." He simply said but I could sense the jealousy in his tone as I sat down.

I nodded and looked at the menu, ordering a tea and a bagel. I luckily brought my textbook with me last night as I was going to read it on the bus on the way back from Jakes.

"Did you meet up with your Mr Billionaire?" Nahuel asked.

Seth's head snapped up and he raised his eyebrow at me. I nodded again and appraised my book, not reading any of the words. Nahuel leaned close to me, inhaling then sitting back and looking me up and down.

"You didn't even shower this morning. You're doing the walk of shame right now." Nahuel smirked, quickly looking at Seth.

"I'm not ashamed about it. I overslept this morning." I told him truthfully. I wasn't, I was an adult and I liked sex, Nahuel knew that.

"You never stay at any guys place." He commented, smirking behind his coffee mug. The waitress brought my tea and I stirred the bag around in the water and avoided eye contact. I could feel Seth watching me which was uncomfortable after Leah's comments.

I don't mean to hurt him and I try not to lead him on. He's my friend and I've made it clear that it's all I want from him, nothing more.

"We fell asleep." I simply said, taking the bag out and adding milk to my tea, avoiding the eye contact. I could feel like Nahuel was trying to stir the pot, which was his favourite thing to do and my least favourite thing about him. He liked to cause drama and make people feel awkward, and that's what he was doing right now. "Stop it Nahuel, I don't want to talk about it. We fell asleep, we woke up, and I left. That's the end of it."

"Did he want you to leave?" Seth asked.

"No, he wanted me to stay. He's a nice guy."

"Are you dating him?" Seth was looking down at his book. He was so shy and I felt sorry for him. He would make any girl the luckiest girl in the world, but I wasn't that girl. I wasn't his girl.

"No. You know I don't date."

The conversation ended with that. We ate breakfast together and studied before we all parted ways and went to our respective classes. I loved our little mornings together, but this morning, the dynamic had changed. We could normally laugh and joke but the morning was filled with a pregnant silence.

I hoped that it wouldn't last because I didn't want to lose my best friends over something that didn't harm them or involve them in any way.

When the day ended, I went back to my dorm room, had a shower and when I got out, I found a text from Jake:

_**I hope u're willing to continue this morning at some point in the near future ;) x**_

I smiled and tried to come up with a witty yet sexy reply to him.

_Do u ache Mr Black? U must be frustrated._

_**I ache Miss Cullen. I've imagined u bent over my desk all day, so I can finish this morning. **_

I'd never even thought about sending a nude to any other guy, not even Micah but I considered it with Jake. He turned my rationality off and made me feel like an entirely new sexual being. I stood in front of the mirror and dropped my towel, looking at my naked wet body and felt myself awaken. I positioned my wet hair over my chest and angled my camera phone to capture my body without my face so that it couldn't be used against me. I took a couple of pictures, finally sending the first one I took, like I did with my selfies with the caption: _Go wild Mr Black._

* * *

**JPOV**

Fucking hell.

She's perfect. And I just came in my pants.

Renesmee was going to be my downfall; she turned me into a teenager. And I loved it.

And I think I loved her.

Fuck.

* * *

**Here you go. I finished my last exam today and as promised, I have written this chapter for you as fast as humanly possible (which might be seen in the quality, which might be lacking since I haven't written in so long.)**

**I found it difficult to start this chapter; I've got four documents with this chapters start on my computer.**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews, I love getting them and I've missed them so much.**

**Check out my other stories: Reunited and Learn to Love**

**Please Favourite and Follow this story and me to see when I update.**

**Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!**

**AN: I'm now off for ten plus weeks and hope to finish this story. I can't believe that I've finished my mandatory education and I'm going to Uni in September!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I cannot believe I am such an idiot. I think I'm falling in love with Renesmee. This amazing woman who wants to have only sex with me and I am such an idiot because I'm fucking falling in love with her. I'd dated girls and wanted to love them but couldn't but when an unavailable woman comes along, I jump on them and fall in love faster than should be possible. I mean, my wife is unavailable because she's a lesbian; my first love Izzy was unavailable because she was dating some douche.

Now history was repeating itself.

Renesmee was nice, she was sexy, she was intelligent but she was so unavailable emotionally because she had some wall up that she was unwilling to take down. I suspected it had something to do with her ex and the end of their relationship but I'd let her tell me in her own time.

She had an obsession with boundaries and not crossing them. The boundaries seem to dictate her life. I wondered if she had these strict rules with her ex. We hadn't known each other long but in the time we had, I had the feeling she didn't get on with her ex or maybe she still had feelings for him. She said that she had drama with him.

One thing I needed to do was fall out of love with her. I didn't feel like she was ever going to be emotionally available and the only way I was going to get her was to be her fuck buddy. Which was a win, lose situation. I got to have sex with a beautiful woman but I wanted to be able to connect with her on a level which lovers connected.

I sounded like such a girl.

When Leah and I had spoken about Nessie, it had turned into a yelling match and we hadn't spoken since. I have no idea why she didn't understand. She was dating my sister for christsake and she was married to me. Yet she was getting on Nessie for not being attracted to Seth. It's like she expects all straight people to be attracted to one another.

I knew she loved Seth and I knew that she was constantly scared that he was going to be hurt. We both knew that Harry could be cruel with Seth, since he had more of a gentle personality. He would say to Seth's face that Leah was more of a man than Seth, which lead Seth to try a prove himself and fail. I hated the way Harry acted around me and Seth, constantly comparing us when there was no need. I was trained to be the way I was, there was no need for Seth to act that way. Harry had ensured his empire by marrying Leah off to me.

This, however, lead Leah to baby Seth. She checked out his girlfriends and nobody was good enough for him and any girl was lucky to be with him.

He was a good kid, but I think it annoyed him more than he let on.

I sat at the kitchen island, moving the food around my plate. I looked down at my phone and the picture she sent me today. She had said she was going to Forks today and she had sent me a selfie of her on the Quileute reservation beach. She was smiling, bundled up in a coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck, her cheeks rosy red. She was so adorable.

And it was touching that she remembered that I was Quileute.

It was not helping the fact that I didn't want to be in love with her.

I looked up at the laptop in front of me, after looking through Seth's friends on Facebook, I had found her profile. The picture was changed an hour ago to her and her daughter on the beach. Her daughter looked like her, with her curly red copper hair and button nose. They were both smiling and they both were adorable.

The profile picture was uploaded with another load of pictures, which included pictures of her and her ex. From today.

Her ex looked like a douche. A blonde pretty boy douche. He also looked older than her. Not as old as me but older. And the way he looked at her in some of the pictures made me uncomfortable. There was love in his eyes, and not the kind of love that was as a result of her having his baby. It was a look of adoration and deep love.

They were uploaded on his profile with the caption: _First Beach with My Girls. _

His fucking girls my arse.

It made me look further back into her Facebook profile. Which was not a great idea because there were pictures of them kissing, wrapped up together on the same beach in front of Bonfires, pictures of them playing instruments. I didn't know that she could play the piano and that kind of hurt my feelings. I wanted to know these things about her.

I wanted to be in cheesy videos where we sang duets. I wanted a picture with her in my graduation cap.

There past looked so idyllic and all I could think was: _What went wrong?_ They looked perfect together. They were that couple you saw at high school who you knew were going to get married and have a billion babies and have the white picket fence. They were the high school sweethearts who died within a week of each other in their nineties.

So why weren't they together?

"You know stalking is creepy right?" Rebecca asked, coming to sit beside me.

I closed my laptop lid and looked away guiltily.

I _was _being creepy. Who looks at some girls Facebook profile as far back as six years ago? I figured out that's when they met and started dating because there was a lot of lovey dovey pictures of them on there until Nessie had Lily, then they stopped.

Maybe giving birth to his kid was so painful that she never wanted to have sex with him ever again.

That was a lame excuse.

"I know."

She pulled the laptop to her and opened it up. The last picture I was looking at was of her and her ex _Micah_ five years ago at his graduation. Her smile was so wide and she was wearing his graduation cap while he looked down at her with a look of lust and love.

"He's cute." She commented. I grumbled, jealous of him.

"You're supposed to be a lesbian." I told her, pushing my plate away from me.

"I can appreciate beauty of all sexes." She remarked, pulling my plate to her and she started eating. "And the boy is good looking. They look like your typical high school sweethearts."

I rolled my eyes and my head fell into my hands. Wasn't she supposed to be on my side? Wasn't she supposed to say that he was ugly and I was streets ahead of him? I mean, what were sisters for if not for that?

I looked over to my sister as she looked through the pictures; she made comments about Nessie looking nice in a bikini with her arms wrapped around _him._ Or that the baby was cute. Or that a woman in pictures called Rose was, in my sister's words: _"hella hot_."

"You know you can't erase him from her past, right?" Rebecca asked me. "I mean, from the looks of things, these two had a pretty intense relationship. And they have a kid together and still talk."

I nodded. I knew I couldn't erase him from her life, I just wanted to know her current relationship with him and why they broke up so I didn't make the same mistake.

"What is this girl to you?" Rebecca asked.

"We're supposed to be fuck buddies." I told her.

"Okay, first of all, ew." I turned to her and stuck my tongue out at her. She grimaced. "And second, you don't stalk your fuck buddies Facebook and her relationship with her ex. You just fuck."

"I know." I sighed. "I think I'm falling for her, which is stupid, because she is unavailable and I've known her all of five minutes."

I stood up and went around to the fridge, grabbing two beers and cracking them open and handed one to Rebecca. We clinked our bottles together and took swigs of them before I sat back down again.

"She's a sweet girl..." Rebecca started. "But it seems like she comes with a hell of a lot of baggage."

I nodded. She did come with a lot of baggage. First of all, she had a kid. I knew that if I wanted to be with her, I had to accept her daughter, which was strange since I'd never been with a girl with a kid or contemplated having kids. Being married to Leah meant that I couldn't have a kid since we weren't having sex. Then, she seemed somewhat emotionally withdrawn as she didn't want to love anyone. Someone hurt her so badly that she didn't want to be with anyone that could hurt her again. And further, she had an ex who was very present in her life, and who seemed to still be in love with her from the comments and pictures on Facebook.

"Leah doesn't like the idea of her."

"Leah doesn't get any say." I said truthfully. "If she gets to fuck my sister and I say nothing then she says nothing about my relationships."

Rebecca nodded. "Leah just cares about Seth she doesn't want him to get hurt."

"That has nothing to do with me and Nessie. Like I have nothing to do with you and Leah." I raked my hand through my hair and looked up at the ceiling. "Leah didn't care that I was in love with her, and she knew it but she was still with you."

Rebecca was silent for a few moments. "You have no idea how guilty we both felt about it." I didn't speak and allowed her to carry on. "My little brother was in love with the girl I was with and it ate away at me. And then Leah was so grateful that you helped her hide her sexuality from her parents by marrying her. And she felt so guilty that she wasn't able to see you that way."

We were silent for a while. I reached out and wrapped my arm around Rebecca and pulled her close to me, tucking her head under my chin. We didn't talk much about the strange relationship we had with each other, we just fell into it and followed the motions. But because of the lack of communication, we never told each other how we felt about it. I was glad I could help them out while I could. But I also knew it ate away at Rebecca that Leah couldn't be truthful about herself, since she was so open about her sexuality.

"I get what you mean though. We have no say unless she threatens our secret." Rebecca murmured and I let go of her. "Are you exclusive?" She asked, and I nodded. "Have you both been tested?"

I had gone to the doctors on Friday and should get my results next week but my doctor said everything looked fine. Dr Cullen was a good guy; he had helped out with my dad since he was in a wheelchair. He hadn't said anything when I asked for an STD test, I had told him that Leah and I were trying for a baby and we wanted to make sure nothing was in our way.

"Just go with the flow then." Rebecca told me. "Let her warm up to you. It won't take her too long for her to fall in love with you, I'm sure, since you're such a cutie." She teased, pinching my cheek and screwing up her face.

I batted her hand away and looked away. I guess there was nothing else I could do, I couldn't force her to feel for me, and I couldn't help her past or her baggage. I just had to accept her for who she was and hope that she would accept me. At least in this unavailable girl I wasn't making up a connection because when we were together, it was electric and she reacted to it. It wasn't like I was misreading signals or falling for a girl who wanted her boyfriend to be jealous, Nessie seemed like someone who was genuinely interested in something in me.

It was nice that she wasn't after my money or out to get her five minutes of fame.

She just liked me.

* * *

**NPOV**

I tapped my fingers along my steering wheel and tried to concentrate on the road. I tried not to think about the comments that my ex friends had put on the pictures of me and Micah on Facebook.

_You so lead him on._

_He's way better than you, you know that right?_

_You trapped him; he could've been so much more._

_You're so selfish, you know that right?_

_That child is neglected by her mother; someone should call Child Protective Services._

I couldn't stop thinking about them going around in my head. These people were my friends in high school, but as soon as I got pregnant, they rejected me. I was trapped in Forks then and they didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Not one of them contacted me when I broke up with Micah, they blamed me for it. I didn't correct them but I thought they would've heard me out.

Anytime anyone came home, I tried to get them to come out but they wanted nothing to do with me. I was Hester Prynne; I might as well as had my clothes embellish with a red A since I got pregnant. It didn't help that Micah's mother spread around the whole fucking town that I was the biggest slut in the entire world and Lily could have been anyone's kid. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

Micah had put in the comments:

_Leave her and my daughter alone. Ren doesn't lead me on, she didn't trap me and she doesn't neglect her daughter. She does everything for our daughter and I'm proud of her. You guys rejected Ren for no reason and I'm ashamed to have called you my friends. _

He then, with me right next to him, deleted all those who had any awful things to say about me and Lily and then posted a status saying:

_I don't care what you say about me. But talk crap about Lily or Ren then I will have a problem. They are the most important people in my life; I would kill for my daughter and her mother. Lily is my daughter, those who question it didn't know the true Ren. If you question the paternal side of Lily's DNA, delete me, because I don't want you in my life. Ren and I do everything for her and I'm the proudest dad in the entire world, she is the light of my life and so is Ren._

I started crying and Micah held me for a while before asking if I wanted to stay over. I realised that I didn't want to be here with him because I didn't trust myself around him, I didn't trust myself not to do something stupid so I kissed my daughter on the forehead while she slept and then embraced Micah and left the house and drove to Seattle.

Before I knew where I was, I was parked in front of Jakes building. I don't know what compelled me to drive here, I think I just wanted to forget about what was happening back in Forks and the best way to do that was to dive into my world with Jake.

I took my phone out of my bag and called him. He answered on the third ring.

"Nessie?"

"I'm sat outside your building in my car. You free?"

He paused for a few seconds and then I thought about telling him I'd go and leave it but he told me that he was heading down and he'd let me into the buildings parking complex. I sat there for a few minutes before he came out of the front of his building. He spotted me in the car straight away and jumped in the passenger side. He didn't say anything, just guided me into the parking garage and stopped talking until I parked up.

I could feel his eyes on me, as we sat there in silence. I didn't know what to say, I just stared at the wall in front of me.

"Are you alright? It looks like you have been crying."

I looked over to him and tried to smile but I could feel the tears leak out of my eyes. I felt like such an idiot and I didn't know why I was here. He was just a guy I was having sex with, I shouldn't have come here.

I maybe should have stayed with Micah.

No. I should not have stayed with Micah.

Jake leaned over and undid my seatbelt, lifting me over the console like I weighed nothing and holding me close to him. He leaned back and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I know this is breaking the boundaries." I murmured, hiccupping on a sob I was trying to keep in.

"I don't care." I looked up into his brown eyes and saw the kindness the rested there.

"I just had a bad couple of hours and I ended up here."

He raised an eyebrow and I just let the information spill out of me. He sat with me perched on his lap, softly rubbing my back and listening to the story. I knew that if me coming to his apartment to cry on him was crossing the boundaries I had imposed on our relationship as fuck buddies was bad enough, then telling him that the whole of Forks High School Classes of 2009 through to 2012 thought I was a slut and questioned my daughters parentage.

After I finished we sat in silence for a while before he said anything. "Screw them. You know the truth and their crappy if they think any different." I smiled at his attempt to help me out in the head.

He moved his hands to cup my cheeks and my heart started to pound in my chest. Jake and I had such a strong sexual chemistry that he was able to affect everything about me and send my heart into overdrive. His thumbs brushed away the tears in the corners of my eyes. I leaned close to him and pressed my lips against his, an innocent kiss.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" he asked. "Not to do anything, we can have a drink and you can calm down."

We sat in his living room; he had brought all his liquor out and displayed it before me as well as a mixture of things that went with the drinks. After half an hour we were doing tequila shots with salt and lime.

I winced at the taste and threw my head back, laughing.

"Why do people like tequila? It burns." I giggled, looking to Jake who was sprawled on floor, a row of shot glasses in front of him. He looked up at me on the sofa and smiled.

"It gets you hella drunk." He commented. He sat up and swirled his pointer finger over the numerous bottles before picking out scotch and pouring two fingers of it. "Scotch is also an acquired taste, but it's fancy and expensive." He raised his eyebrows and handed me a glass.

"Should we really be mixing? I have school and you have work in the morning." I commented, smelling the scotch.

"Probably not, but I'm trying to cheer you up. So you now have access to my very expensive liquor."

I smiled, and took a swig of the Scotch. I placed the glass on the coffee table and rolled on to the floor next to Jacob. I spread out my arms above and placed my feet over his legs. He tucked his arm under my head and I rolled on to my side to face him.

"This is cheering me up, thank you."

I rolled so that I was snuggled into his side. This was defiantly breaking the boundaries but in my semi-drunk stupor, I enjoyed it. It didn't mean anything if I didn't want it to and I didn't want it to. We were just drunk.

"You're welcome. If you need to come over and get drunk, I'm available anytime."

I laughed.

That's how we spent the rest of night lying on his floor and doing shots. Which progressed into him doing body shots from my belly button. This then led to him kissing down my stomach and unleashing his tongue on my flesh and my eyes rolled back in my head when he induced a mind shattering orgasm.

I didn't really remember what happened after that but when I woke up, I was yet again sprawled across Jakes bed, but this time I had a hangover that killed and Jake was absent. I turned over and found a note on the bedside table with my name on it, next to a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. I popped two of the pills and chugged the water before reading the note.

_Last night was fun, enjoy school, Jake xx_

I smiled. Jake was a sweetheart. I kind of wished that he was here this morning, just so I could have reciprocated what he did for me last night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Tell me what you think about in Reviews.**

**Why don't you Favourite and Follow the story so that you get updates.**

**Check out of my other stories: Learn to Love and Reunited**

**Favourite and Follow me to get updates about when I update**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Another week passed and Jake and I kept sending each other little messages, mostly him telling me he hated how many meetings he had and me telling how disgusting the guy who sat in front of me in my History class was. By the time the weekend had come, though, I was more than ready to go back to Forks having cleared my workload for the week. Nahuel had become infatuated with some guy at a coffee house and was spending most of his time there trying to seduce said guy. Seth had a test at the end of the week so had locked himself in to study. And Jake was planning a takeover of a failing rival company so was trapped in meetings.

My life kind of revolved around those three men in Seattle. But I was glad they were preoccupied so that I could get my work done.

I was glad to be free and to have time to spend with Lily.

My grandparents were driving me up to Forks this weekend since we were spending the weekend celebrating my grandmother's birthday. We were all staying at my parent's house and spending the weekend doing anything Esme wanted to do. This meant eating shit loads of food and going on hikes and playing baseball.

And tons of alcohol if my uncles had any say.

I arrived at the hospital where grandpa Carlisle worked. Esme was sat outside his office reading the latest bestseller. Her caramel hair was elegantly pinned up and she wore her usual semi-smart attire when she was out of the house and not with family: a pencil skirt and a blouse. I dragged my case over to her and fell into the seat beside her. She looked up from her book and smiled at me, wrapping her arm around me.

"Hey grandma."

"Hey munchkin." She pressed her lips to my temple and I inhaled her scent of roses and freshly baked cookies.

I spent a lot of time with my grandmother when I was younger. My father was gaining his medical degree while my mother was getting her degree in English Literature. My formative years were mostly with her, like Lily's will be with Micah. Her scent reminded me of home and I was close to her. She was like a second mother rather than my grandmother.

Carlisle and Esme were also relatively young, especially to be great-grandparents. Esme was turning 55 this Saturday; you get what I mean when I say she is far too young to be great-grandmother. She adopted my father when he was ten and she was 25. Then Emmett was adopted when she was 26 and he was thirteen. Alice was adopted when she was six and Esme was thirty. I think I somewhat filled a need to adopt another child when I was little since I required looking after.

"How long is Grandpa going to be?" I asked, looking around down the hall.

"A couple of minutes, he's just finishing up with a very handsome business man." I looked over and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me before sighing. "But unfortunately he's married."

I roll my eyes at her: "So are you Grandma."

"I was hoping it for you actually munchkin." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you're lonely in the city and it's been a while since you and Micah broke up."

I wasn't exactly going to say that it's not been a while since I was in the company of a man. That I had casual sex with guys instead of dating them. I just shrugged it off saying I wanted to concentrate on my work and Lily instead of dating. She sighs again and pulls me close to her. I smile and think that its better this way.

I bet she wouldn't want to hear that I was having steamy sex with a married man.

A sexy hot married man.

With Pecs and abs that made me want to cry.

I smiled to myself when I thought about Jake. I have to say I have missed him somewhat this week. I would catch myself thinking about his magic fingers or his expert moves. Or his smile and his generous caring nature.

I would catch myself thinking these things, allow myself to stare off for a few moments before getting back to what I was doing. Because the most important task this week was getting everything out of the way so I could spend time with my family and my daughter.

The door of my grandpa's office opened and he walked out... with Jake.

Two panics came up in my mind then. The first was that I was busted and my grandparents could tell that I was having sex with Jake. The fear that I had known since the moment I lost my virginity but now it seemed so much worse because Jake, in the public eye, was a happily married man.

The second was that Jake had an STD, since he was called in. If he had an STD that meant that when my test came back, I could have one as well. We'd used a condom but I knew they weren't a hundred percent effective. If it was viral, I was screwed. If it was HIV, I was doubly screwed. Oh god, he could have HIV.

I looked up to him and he was stood staring at me with large eyes, glancing between Carlisle, me and Esme.

"Oh, this is my granddaughter Renesmee." Carlisle said, gesturing toward me. I stood up and tucked my hands in my jean pockets. "Ren, this is Jacob Black."

"I know him grandpa, he's Seth's brother-in-law." I hold my hand out for him to shake, but he stares at it like a foreign object for a few seconds before shaking it. "Good to see you Jake."

"You too...Ruh-nez-may" He sounded my name out slowly. I could see him take great effort in trying not to say Nessie or Miss Cullen. And also say my ridiculous name.

"It's a difficult name Mr Black." Esme said and held her arm out to wrap around him and kiss him on both cheeks. Apparently they were well acquainted. "It's lovely to see you again. How is your gorgeous wife?"

"Leah's fine. We're doing great."

The plural kind of knocked me slightly and I looked at the floor as they interacted. They spoke briefly about some local galas that were coming up and whether or not they were going.

No matter how much I tried to ignore it, he was married and we were secret. And I was lying to my family. And my friends. I was trying not to let the guilt get to me because there was no reason I should feel guilty, his wife was also having an affair. I had a feeling that the guilt was not going to go away.

"It was great to see you again Esme, and Renesmee." Jake kissed us both on the cheek before shaking Grandpas hand and thanking him, walking away.

He looked back and held up his hand.

When he had kissed my cheek, I felt the little current that I got anytime we touched each other, the proof of our sexual chemistry. The spark that made me want to touch him more, to kiss him more.

"Right," Carlisle said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You ready to get on the road?"

* * *

In the car, Esme and Carlisle held hands and spoke to each other. I sat in the back with my earphones in, looking at their joined hands.

I had thought that marrying my high school sweetheart would be my fate and we'd grow old like Carlisle and Esme had, as well as my parents. It seemed fate, destined for me. Micah also wasn't scared to talk about us one day getting married while we were dating. He'd tried to propose when I was pregnant but he did it out of fear and pressure from his parents, so I had said no. I was now glad I said no.

It was times like this, looking at the happy couples in my family which made me feel like my heart was tearing slightly. It reminded me that there was a time I was loved by somebody who held my hand when they drove their car. It reminded me of my childish day dreams that I would one day walk down the aisle to Micah Denali, that I would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Denali. That we would live in a house filled with kids and puppies and happiness.

That someone loved me with so much of their soul that they would never ever consider cheating on me. That they wanted to marry me because they loved me, not because they felt they had to because I was knocked up. I wanted someone who wasn't going to rip my heart out and smash it.

My phone buzzed, pulling me out of my depressive state. I looked down and saw it was Jake.

_**I'm clean, you can even ask Dr Cullen, who I didn't know was your grandfather. Is it awkward that I was tested by him? I find it awkward. **_

_It is. Why did he call you in if you were clean?_

There were a few minutes where Jake didn't reply. I looked up to see my grandpa's eyes on me in the rear-view mirror. He smiled when he saw I caught him.

"Renesmee, how's school going?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I think, I think I'm going to have to take some summer classes to get the credits I want."

_**I told him Leah and I were trying for a baby, to stop it looking suspicious. He was giving me advice on alternate methods and adoption. I didn't know his kids were adopted. **_

Carlisle and Esme couldn't have kids that were biologically theirs. Neither could my aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. I didn't know what it was that stopped them, I never asked. But Esme and Carlisle were experts on the adoption road.

_Yeah, my dad and his siblings are adopted. And I don't feel great knowing my grandpa handled your junk._

_**Just my luck that my doctor is your grandfather... It's not too awkward for u is it? Like enough that you want to stop this.**_

_How well do you know him?_

It made me think. I didn't really mind that Carlisle was his doctor since unless you have a terminal illness; you don't see your doctor a lot. I didn't mind that my grandpa had carried out his tests since he was a professional and it was in a medical environment. It was weird yes, but I didn't mind.

What I was worried about was that my grandfather would find out somehow about us.

I'd let down my family so much already. I was supposed to go to Harvard or Julliard, I had to piano skills and the grades to be able to before I was pregnant. I agreed to it when I was younger. Even though, as my relationship with Micah progressed through the years and the desire to go to either school failed, my family were still adamant that I would go there. Being pregnant got me out of it but then that let down my family even more.

I'd just graduated when I told them. That night actually, it's the only time they were all in the same room and I could get it over with quickly. Micah was by my side, somewhat reluctantly, as I told them; I was wearing a Harvard jumper my father bought me. If you've ever seen you entire families face fall at the same time in disappointment, you'll get the feeling of utter guilt and shame over what you've done.

What didn't help the situation was that my dad marched Micah to his house and yelled at his parents who already knew due to them locking me away to stop me getting an abortion. Micah didn't know that though. He thought I changed my mind at the clinic by my own volition.

I didn't want to let down my family anymore than I already had.

_**Occasional checkups. Occasional galas. You worried our cover will be blown?**_

_Don't want disappoint my family. Don't want them to know about us. Don't wanna give my mother-in-law anymore incentive to call me a whore. _

_**I get you. There's no need to worry, I'll make sure you won't disappoint anyone. U never disappoint me btw x**_

I smiled at the message and felt a warm glow in my chest. It's never bad to be told you don't disappoint people. It means I'm good at pleasing Jake and my god; he's fucking great at pleasing me.

_**And you're not a whore. Trust me x**_

My smile got even wider. I'd send him a treat later if I was drunk enough but for now, I would send: _You're the sweetest Jacob Black. X_

* * *

It was seven and I was putting Lily to bed. I'd given Micah the weekend off so he could catch up on his life that was outside his responsibilities as a father. I was lying down next to her, reading her a story, her copper curls splayed out on the pillow, her blankie clutched in her fist as she sucked on her thumb. We'd taken away her pacifier at Christmas, "giving" it to Santa reindeers. Micah and I kept one on us at all times just in case it was so bad that we needed to use one.

When the story was over, she was fighting sleep, wanting to stay up. But I told her that big girls go to sleep and we could go on an adventure tomorrow if she went to sleep. She closed her eyes and I stayed with her as she drifted to sleep, stroking her hair.

I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to hold her as she slept like I did when she was a baby. But before my eyes she was growing more and more and she made more leaps and bounds in her development every day. And every day I was missing milestones in her life. I had her drawings taped to my walls but Micah had to remind her of me instead of me being here in her life. She drew pictures for her Mommy like I did when I was little. My parents were making my life better but I had to be reminded of them.

"Munchkin?"

I looked up and saw my father in the doorway, holding two drinks in his hands. He came over and knelt by Lily's "big girl" bed and handed me the drink. It was a glass of wine, which he didn't mind me drinking a little of when I was around him, but he never allowed more than two glasses. I got off Lily's bed and knelt beside him, leaning into him.

I was a daddy's girl if I was anything. Daddy and I had a close relationship that had been fostered over our love of music. He taught and nurtured my piano playing and it formed the bond that kept us so close over the years. Mine and Micahs relationship had broken some of the trust since I snuck out and lied about our relationship. Over the last two years we had built it back but I still felt a kind of void between us.

I was going to be the proof to the town that he could provide for his family. My Harvard/Julliard dream was fostered in his desire to prove that just because he had knocked my nineteen year old mother up when he was twenty, it didn't matter because his baby was going to Harvard/Julliard and was the perfect student.

"Thanks daddy."

I looked back to Lily who was softly breathing and still sucking her thumb.

"I may hate Micah but he's a good dad." Daddy said, reaching around and moving some hair out of Lily's face. "You and Micah made something beautiful in Lily."

I wasn't wholly shocked by what he was saying. Micah was a good dad. Micah was a good man, despite that one pitfall which ended our relationship, and I was proud that Lily's dad was Micah because he wasn't a bad person. And my dad wasn't averse to making backhanded comments toward him.

"I wish you'd had her later on but I'm glad she's here." I looked down at my wine and felt the small guilt niggling at my consciousness. "I'm proud of everything you do for her."

He kissed my temple and then we both stood up and made the move to join the rest of the family for the feast my Uncle Jasper and mom had worked on all day. Daddy kept his arm wrapped around me, holding my tight to him as we walked, talking about what we've done since I saw him last week.

The rest of the night was spent eating and laughing with my family. And because of Emmett's frat boy nature, my uncles and dad were lying on the floor drunk. Carlisle was sat on the sofa and Esme curled up on his side. My mom, Alice and Rose were huddled together, taking photos of their ridiculous husbands and all I wanted to have someone there with me. Someone to hold me, to laugh with, someone to be with.

But then I remember the pain that comes with loving someone and I quickly let go of those thoughts because I don't ever want to be hurt like that again.

* * *

**JPOV**

After my appointment with Dr Cullen I went back to work to go over the final few details of the proposal to take over the Wolf Company and all their assets. I had to put this to the Board on Monday and see what will happen. I saw a lot of potential in this acquisition. It was eight by the time I was leaving the office and heading home but as soon as I got there, I wish I had stayed at the office.

"What the fuck is your problem Rebecca!" Leah yelled.

I walked in and dropped my keys in the bowl by the door. I kept quiet and walked through the apartment trying to avoid them. I've accidentally walked in on their fights before and been dragged in on it.

I didn't want that after the back to back interviews for my new PA. I'd decided to hire a girl who graduated two years ago from the same university as Renesmee. She was blonde and gorgeous but she was also the most qualified for the job that I had found. She was going to start on Monday while Mrs Cope was still in work to show her the ropes.

"You let your father talk to me like a piece of crap!" Rebecca yelled back.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, deciding to stay there because it was currently a safe place. When the fight moved, so would I and I could avoid the entire fight.

"He's just backward Rebecca; brush it off for Christ sake!"

"Backward?" There was a deathly silence that I knew meant Rebecca was building up to something huge. "One, he asks when I will get over this "phase." Two, he calls me a dyke right to my face. And finally, he tells me I'm going to hell for my lifestyle. You're father isn't backward, he's a fucking bigot."

"That's why I can't tell him about being a lesbian." Leah pleaded with Rebecca.

"Yes you can, because you're a grown ass woman Leah and it doesn't matter what your father thinks." Rebecca yelled. "Are you going to stay married to my brother for the rest of your life? Because I think he's going to get sick of his role and he's going to meet a girl he wants to marry for real. He's in love with that girl; he might want to be with her out of secrecy soon."

I didn't know if I wanted to be with Nessie because I hadn't thought of being with her outside of my fake marriage. I wanted to be around her and she was on my mind the majority of the time. The text messages over the last few days had made me smile and kept me going. I was going to ask her whether or not she was free next week so that we could see each other and have rampant sex on every surface of my apartment. I wanted her under me and writhing in pleasure. I wanted to see her smile.

"He's not in love with her. He's in lust; something that girl seems to breed with every man she touches."

My fist clenched around the bottle of water. I cared for Renesmee, I wanted to see that she was okay and I wanted to be around her. I did think of her sexually, I wasn't going to deny that but it wasn't the only way I thought about her.

"What is your problem with the girl? Get over the fact that she doesn't want to be with your brother. She likes Jake, they're together and none of your bitching and moaning is going to stop them." Rebecca retorted. "Stop avoiding the situation Leah. You cannot expect Jake to carry on with this lie for the rest of his life. He's already put in four years, he deserves his life back."

I was nodding to myself. I didn't want to be married to Leah for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine being married to her but the problem was Leah's fear of coming out to her parents. It's 2015 for God's sake; the world was becoming more and more accepting of the LBGT community.

The problem was his father and if he was treating my sister like crap for her lifestyle, then he wasn't going to be accepting of Leah.

"He's okay in the scenario. He doesn't complain about it." Leah replied.

"He's not at the moment. But six months down the line, when they get closer. Then he's going to resent you." Rebecca said. "We never meant this scenario to go on more than a couple of years. I thought it would be a year or two, but it's been four and you're no closer to filing for a divorce. I'm getting tired of this Leah."

I sighed and looked at the work top. I felt sorry for my sister. I wanted her to be happy like her twin Rachel was. She was happily married and trying for her first baby with Paul. They had the perfect little life and I wanted that for Rebecca and Leah. I wanted them to be comfortable with themselves. Rebecca was so open and proud of herself and her relationship with Leah almost pushed her back into the closet with shame.

She shouldn't feel bad about her sexuality. Or shame. She should be happy about her sexuality.

"I'm not ready to come out yet."

"Well I'm sick of being in the closet. I can't take this anymore. We've been together since we were twenty Leah, I'm turning thirty this year, I want to settle down, I want to be with my partner, and I want to marry her." I could feel a tear come to my eye. "If you're not ready for that, I think we should end this here, because it's hurting too much."

Oh God.

"Rebecca..."

"No, I'm going back to my place. I need some space for a while."

I heard Rebecca walk across the apartment and then walk out of the door, slamming it behind her. There were a few silent moments before I heard Leah start sobbing. I went into the freezer and grabbed a tub of ice-cream and then grabbed her favourite beer before walking into the living room and dumping them both in front of her. She looked up to me, her mascara smudged with tears running down her cheeks.

"You heard that?" she asked. I nodding, handing her a spoon.

"I'm going to call Rebecca and see if she's alright." I told her. "She won't be gone for long Leah, you two are meant to be."

It was true. They were meant to be together. Most people thought they were best friends since they were inseparable. But seeing them interact with each other outside of the public eye, you could see them become almost one person in the way they moved with each other. They were in total harmony with one another. They had so much in common, they were perfect for one another but Leah's fears stopped them from becoming anything public.

And even though I shouldn't, I hated her for that because it was hurting my sister.

"Is what Rebecca right? Do you resent me?"

I couldn't say no. But I also couldn't say that to a crying Leah so I just told her to eat her ice-cream and left the room to call my sister. Who didn't answer the first three times I called her and the fourth she told me to fuck off and hung up on me.

Great.

This wasn't going to make family dinners any less awkward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think in a Review, I really appreciate every single one I get!**

**Favourite and Follow myself and the story to be notified when I update.**

**Why don't you check out my other stories: Learn to Love and Reunited?**

**See you in the next update!**


End file.
